


Kiddo

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel never thought he would lose his mother and father. He realizes that now it's just him and little sister, Lilly, trying to survive. By trying to make there lives better, it all may lead to the love Kurt thought he could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Standing in front of his mother's grave, the small eight year old wiped the tears from his eyes. His mom was gone and she was never going to come back.

"Kurt."

The small eight year old boy looked up and saw his father holding out his one hand, while in the other arm was a small bundle. The bundle started to squirm slightly.

"You ready to go bud?" Burt asked him.

Kurt gave a small nod as he reached out and touched the grave, "I love you," he whispered. He then reached up for his dad's hand and squeezed it.

Burt gave a small squeeze back, "How about we get something to eat? I know Lilly here is getting hungry."

Kurt scowled. Lilly was why his mom was gone. He loved the idea of having a sister, but then she made his mom die. He didn't like her anymore.

"Don't give her that look," Burt warned him, "Come on Kurt."

Walking next to his dad, Kurt thought for a moment. He got in the car and buckled up while his dad placed Lilly in her car seat, buckling her in carefully.

That night Burt walked into Kurt's room and sat on his bed. "I know this hasn't been easy on you Kurt. But I need you to remember not to blame your sister for any of this."

Kurt pulled his blanket over his head. It was his sister's fault. If it wasn't for his sister, his mom would be here tucking him in for the night.

"Kurt, please look at me," Burt pleaded.

Finally pulling the blankets off, Kurt sat up and saw his father. His dad had red-rimmed eyes as if he had been crying. His dad never cried. He instantly felt bad for how he felt.

"We are family and always will be," Burt said, "We will always have each other now too. Don't ever give up on me or her, got it?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head as he realized his dad was right.

Burt leaned over and kissed Kurt on the head, "Remember if you have a nightmare you can just come see me."

"I will," Kurt gave a nod as he slid back down underneath the covers and closed his eyes. Leaving him for the night, Burt left the door opened just a crack just in case.

During the night, Kurt bolted up out of bed from another nightmare. Running and opening his door, he started to run down the hallway, but he stopped.

Lifting his hand, Kurt turned the doorknob and walked into the room. He slowly went over to the crib and saw his sister lying awake. "Hi."

Lilly looked over at him and made her cooing noises while kicking her legs.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said leaning on the bars of the crib. "I know it's not your fault. I just miss Mommy."

Reaching her hand out, Lilly tried to touch Kurt's face.

Kurt reached through the bars and took his sister's hand. "I love you and Daddy told me we are a family. And we will always have each other. I promise to always look after you."

Lilly kicked her feet again and waved her arms around babbling like babies do.

"Me too," Kurt gave her a small smile, something he hasn't done in days.

The fact was Kurt hadn't realized that years later he would have to follow through on his promise. He felt as if he was in the situation he was all those years ago, but it wasn't him looking for his father's hand, it was his sister looking of his.

"Come on Lilly," Kurt held out his hand for his sister to take.

Lilly used her scarf and wiped her eyes, "Is he really gone?" she looked up at her brother.

Kurt gave her a nod. His sister was practically a copy of their mother, except her eyes. She had their dad's eyes.

"I don't want him to go," Lilly said starting to cry.

Kurt kneeled down next to his sister, "I know you don't want to Lils, but sometimes people are taken away from us. We will get through this, I know we will."

Lilly sniffed and looked at her brother, "Why?"

"Why what?" Kurt asked her.

"Why did they take away mommy and daddy?" Lilly said as she started to cry harder.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his sister and held her close. "I don't know Lilly, I honestly don't know."

The siblings were forced to move to Michigan with their uncle and aunt, but neither of them felt like they belonged there. Kurt never felt safe and seeing his sister being treated as if she didn't matter bothered him so much.

Looking up schools online, Kurt researched and found a private school district. The district had a zero tolerance for bullying. He read about scholarships for the school, one for him and his sister.

Also, it wasn't McKinley. Kurt had shut off all contact with them. He couldn't stand to talk them. He didn't want their sympathy anymore. So he vowed to find a new school in a new city.

Kurt had signed up and then he had to wait. Working at a local restaurant during the day and his uncle's bar during the night, he saved up his money for the entire summer.

Of course, he wasn't suppose to be working at a bar since he was only eighteen years old, but his uncle let him wash tables and hand out food. He wasn't allowed to touch the alcohol.

Lilly was trying her best staying at home and watching Kurt work so much worried her. On the rare days Kurt had off, they would pile in the Navigator and go somewhere. Her favorite place was the beach.

When the mail came one day, Kurt jumped up as his aunt glared at him and handed him his envelopes. Tearing open the envelopes Kurt jumped up and down. He made a plan, it took two weeks.

One night when the family was sitting around, Kurt set his fork down, "I think I want to move back to Ohio."

His uncle Gregory glared at him, "Well we aren't moving there."

"I know," Kurt said, "I meant just Lilly and I."

Lilly picked her head up and looked at him. "Really?"

"Out of the question," Aunt Stacy shook her head, "You can go, but that girl stays here."

"That girl has a name," Kurt glared at his aunt, "And I am not leaving without Lilly. I researched some schools online and we were both accepted in the Cornerstone Private Schools."

Uncle Gregory gave him a look, "And where is that?"

"In Westerville," Kurt said to them, "It's a couple of hours away from Lima."

"No," Aunt Stacy said again, "You are not leaving. How would you even afford it?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, "Not that it's any of your business, but I have been saving my money for years, and this summer I have been saving every penny."

"Your dad couldn't even give you anything," Uncle Gregory snorted a laugh, "Him and that stupid garage he had."

"Don't talk about my dad like that," Kurt slammed his fist on the table, "And my dad did his best. It isn't fair that we lost our mom and now we lost our dad. I want to make sure that my sister grows up happy, which means being as far away from you both as possible."

"Fine," Uncle Gregory said.

Aunt Stacy stared at her husband, "I'm sorry, what did you say to him?"

"I said fine," Uncle Gregory stood up and walked over to Kurt, "You will come running back here soon enough." He walked out of the room and their Aunt Stacy soon followed.

Lilly got off her chair and pulled on Kurt's sleeve, "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled at her, "We are." He hugged his ten year old sister and wished she hadn't gone through everything she has.

The following two weeks had Kurt busy. He was busy working and packing. Lilly tried to help as much as she could. The night before they were leaving had Kurt sitting on the floor organizing his clothes in one of the boxes and Lilly sitting on his bed.

"Do you think the kids at school will like me?" Lilly asked him.

Kurt smiled and patted the floor next to him, "Come here kiddo."

Lilly slipped off his bed and sat down next to him, "Okay."

"I know they will like," Kurt grinned, "You want to know why?"

"Why is that?" Lilly asked him.

Kurt wrapped an arm around her, "Because you are Lilly Hummel and you're parents were Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Plus you have me as a brother."

Lilly laughed, "I guess so. Am I really going to have to wear a uniform?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I wanted a school where we would both feel safe. They have a no bully policy and it's enforced."

"Wow," Lilly said with wide eyes, "Does that mean no more mean boys will pick on you?"

Kurt sighed. He hadn't realized his sister knew about all of that. But she was ten years old and had quite the impressive mind. "I hope they won't, and you will probably be able to get back on a piano."

"Really?" Lilly asked excitedly, "I miss playing so much."

"Why don't you take a shower and then I'll toss the last of the boxes in the car," Kurt said to his sister, "I'll be in to tuck you in."

"I don't need to be tucked in," Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right sorry," Kurt let out a laugh, "Just go and I'll be in to say good night soon."

The next day, the siblings woke up early and climbed in to the Navigator. Their aunt and uncle didn't bother waking up and saying goodbye. Kurt couldn't careless. He started driving towards Ohio and was happy to finally return.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the stack of bills in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair, which is only something he did when he was frustrated. They had been living at the little apartment for two weeks, but he just got the first load of bills and he was feeling overwhelmed.

Since they moved out of his aunt and uncle's house their lives have been flipped. Kurt had found a job at a restaurant, but he knew it wouldn't pay enough for them to survive. And he almost spent all of the money he had saved up over the summer on the apartment.

Even though they both had scholarships for the schools, they had to buy the uniforms. Kurt took Lilly to one of the nearest thrift stores and they found two pairs of pants for himself, two skirts for Lilly, and then a few white shirts for the both of them. They had to order blazers for the both of them and needed to have at least two. It took quite a lot of money out of the budget.

Along with the scholarships, the school district offered help for families, which Kurt signed up for immediately. Being that he was now nineteen, he was a guardian of his sister. It was his aunt and uncle's idea, and that was the one thing Kurt was happy about.

Kurt refused to think about going back to his aunt and uncle. He could do this, and he was going to prove to them that he could.

"Kurt."

Looking up from his mess at the table, Kurt saw his sister, "Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"I can't sleep," Lilly walked over and sat down in the chair next to him, "I'm worried about tomorrow. What are you doing?"

"Just some boring adult stuff," Kurt smiled at her, "What are you worried about?"

"I don't know," Lilly shrugged, "What if I get lost?"

Kurt moved his chair so he was facing his sister, "Remember we took that tour the other day, just go to your class and if you get lost just ask any teacher. They are all going to be nice."

"I guess so," Lilly said.

"Chin up kiddo," Kurt smiled, "And remember I'm just going to be as nervous as you. You have your music book packed?"

"Yep," Lilly nodded her head excitedly.

"Good," Kurt kissed the top of her head, "Why don't you try and get some sleep. We both need to be up bright and early."

Lilly kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Okay, night night."

"Good night Lilly," Kurt said as he watched his sister walk down the hall to there room.

Kurt looked back down at the bills, "Alright here we go."

The alarm started going off much sooner than Kurt was hoping. He sat up on the couch were he had passed out. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

Walking down the hall, he opened the door to the room they shared. Kurt knew it probably wasn't ideal to share a room with his sister, but they could only afford a one bedroom apartment.

They had a bunk bed in the room to give them more room. Lilly was on the top bunk and Kurt was on the bottom. There was a large dresser in the room, they each had three drawers each and the closet was full of clothes.

Their hall closet held more clothes and extra stuff they had. Kurt had their warmer clothes in there. Course now with the school uniforms he knew his outfits would make fewer appearances.

"Hey kiddo," Kurt said shaking his sister a little, "Time to wake up."

Lilly rolled over, "Already?"

"I know, come on," Kurt smiled, "I'm going to shower, how about you make us some breakfast."

"Alright," Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes at their likeness when they woke up. It's how their dad always woke up and Burt was always so proud of it.

After Kurt was out of the shower he walked into the kitchen and found his sister with two bowls of cereal poured and two glasses of juice. "You are awesome."

Lilly let out a giggle, "I just made breakfast."

"And that's why," Kurt shrugged. They sat down and ate their breakfast. Looking up at the clock, Kurt realized they were going to be late if they didn't hurry, "Need to get dressed. I have to drop you off at the before school program, since I start an hour before you."

"I know," Lilly sighed, "And you'll be there after school?"

"Of course I will," Kurt said to her, "Now go get dressed and then we'll do your hair. What were you thinking today?"

Lilly thought for a moment, "How about two braids."

"I like that," Kurt said, "Off you go. If you need help, just call."

"I think I got it," Lilly said as she ran off to her room.

Kurt had ironed their clothes last night and they were hanging up waiting. He had his hanging on the hall closet door. Changing into the uniform was different. Clothes were an escape for him, to be someone else. Not anymore.

Adding a broach on the blazer had him feel a bit better. He adjusted his tie and gave a smile. It was odd to say the least.

"Hey Lilly, how are you doing?" Kurt asked yelling down the hall.

"I'm fine," Lilly said and then there was a noise as if she fell.

Kurt knocked on the door, "Are you sure you're alright."

The door opened and Lilly was standing there wearing her uniform. "Yep, just fell over putting a sock on."

"You have dad's coordination," Kurt stifled a laugh.

"Stop it," Lilly whined, "We are going to be late." They went into the bathroom and Kurt braided his sister's hair into two braids in the back.

Kurt nodded, "You are one beautiful ten year old girl." He kissed her on the head and watched his sister blush. They walked into the living room and Kurt grabbed his bag.

Lilly picked up her backpack and put it on her back. "They are going to serve lunch there?" she asked her brother.

"Yep," Kurt nodded, "It's quite the school. Just remember your manners."

"I will," Lilly grinned up at him.

Kurt patted her head, "Let's go then." They left the apartment and walked out to the car. Lilly climbed in the back of the Navigator, Kurt shut it behind her. He hopped into the front seat and put the key in the ignition to turn on the car.

"Can we listen to that mix you made for me?" Lilly asked from the back seat.

"Sure we can," Kurt pulled the CD out from the holder. He had made a CD of pop songs played on a piano. He put the CD in the player and it started playing.

From the mirror, Kurt could see his sister's fingers start to move. He loved when his sister played the piano. The talent was something she inherited from their mother. Kurt played a little, but not like his sister.

Kurt drove to the school. The large sign read Brighton Academy School for Children. It was the name of their kindergarten through eighth grade building. Kurt pulled into the driveway then parked in spot, "Well here we are."

"Okay," Lilly said not moving from her spot.

"I think you have to unbuckle kiddo," Kurt said opening his door and getting out of the car. He opened his sister's door and gave her a smile.

Lilly reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her backpack. Kurt held out his hand and she took it. "I'm ready."

"Alright then," Kurt said as they started to walk towards the building. The office was through the front doors. "Good morning."

"Good morning dears," the secretary smiled at them, her name plaque read Mrs. Sky, "Oh, you are Lilly Hummel correct?"

"I am," Lilly nodded her head.

"Well hello, I am Mrs. Sky," the woman smiled, "I believe you two are looking for morning program?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes we are."

"I will show you exactly where to go," Mrs. Sky stood up and then showed them around the school again. "And every morning you will just walk right in here. I will let you say goodbye." She left the siblings alone walking back to the office.

Kurt kneeled down and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay kiddo?"

Lilly nodded her head, "Yeah. I think I'm still a little nervous."

"You are going to be great," Kurt smiled at her. "I bet you are going to be the most amazing fourth grader in that class."

"Okay," Lilly stood up a little straighter, "I'm ready."

"Great," Kurt said kissing the top of her head, "Remember I will be picking you up right after school." He led her inside the room and one of the aids walked over to help her get acquainted.

Kurt felt a bit reluctant to leave his sister, but he had to get to school himself. He jumped into his car and drove to the high school. The large sign on the school read Dalton Academy for Boys.

Grabbing his bag and getting out the car, Kurt ran to the front doors. He still had to check into the office and turn in a few more papers. He went to the office and handed the woman the papers he needed too.

Kurt looked at his schedule and he didn't have a tour like his sister so he was bound to get lost. Turning in a circle Kurt let out a groan, "Crap."

"Do you need help?"

Turning around, Kurt saw a guy wearing the same uniform as him. He had his blonde hair swept across his forehead. "Um, I think so."

"The name is Jeff," he held out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt shook Jeff's hand, "Kurt."

"Where are you headed?" Jeff asked him.

Looking at his schedule, Kurt read where he was suppose to go. "I guess its Calculus with Gibson?"

"Damn," Jeff said and then his head turned to the side, "Oh you're that new kid Kurt Hummel."

Kurt was shocked he knew who he was, but he nodded, "I guess I am."

"News travels fast here. And either you aren't or you are," Jeff said with a laugh.

"I mean I am then," Kurt said, "Could you just help me find my class."

"Sure sorry," Jeff said with a smile, "Just head down this hall, follow the tile floor all the way down and it's the second classroom on your left."

Kurt let out a breath, "Okay thanks. I should get going."

"Yeah, see you later Kurt," Jeff waved.

Walking down the hall quickly, Kurt followed the tile floor just as Jeff instructed and he turned into the second classroom on the left. He was thankful that the guy didn't tease the new kid by giving him the wrong directions.

Kurt wasn't sure where to sit, but it seemed most of the boys were sitting anywhere they wanted. He took a seat that was in the second row just a few seats into the classroom.

The first bell rang and all of the boys found their seats. Mrs. Gibson stood in front of the class, "Good morning boys."

"Good morning Mrs. Gibson."

Mrs. Gibson clapped her hands, "I know you are all excited to start your senior year, so we shall get right down to business. I hope everyone is in the right class, Calculus," she held up the book.

Kurt looked at his teacher and gave a smile. He was actually happy to be in a class that wasn't French.

Mrs. Gibson handed out their books and she started teaching right away. All of the boys in the class started taking notes following along.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and all of the boys filed out quickly. Kurt was a bit slower as he put his books away.

"You are the new student, Kurt Hummel?" Mrs. Gibson asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Well welcome to Dalton," Mrs. Gibson smiled at him, "I hope you enjoy it here Kurt."

"I am already," Kurt smiled at her. He walked out of the classroom and headed towards his next one. Luckily his next class was French and he easily found the room.

Walking in, the teacher was standing by the door asking them all questions in French. Kurt answered flawlessly and smiled as he took a seat.

Mrs. Andrews was an amazing teacher Kurt found. He loved how she talked to them in French and it wasn't all worksheets like his past schools.

Kurt left French excited for what would be next. He had AP Chemistry next, and wasn't sure if he would enjoy it, but he figured since the scholarship paid for the class he was going to take advantage of it.

"Hey Kurt right?" Turning his head, Kurt saw a dark skinned boy, standing a just an inch or two taller than him, giving him one of those thousand watt smiles, "Jeff told me about you."

"Oh yeah that's me," Kurt nodded his head.

"My name is David," he held out his hand.

Kurt shook David's hand and was honestly surprised by all of the manners these guys had. "Nice to meet you."

"You just looked a bit lost," David said to him.

"Maybe a little," Kurt said with a shrug, "First day and all at a new school."

"Sure sure," David nodded, "Have a seat. We are still missing someone though. He had important business to take care of."

"Right, important business," a tall boy with spiky blonde hair said, "Hey, the name is Flint."

Kurt gave a small wave and then sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"I'm Wes," an Asian boy held out his hand to him. Kurt shook the offered hand and gave him a nod.

Mr. Saunders clapped his hands together, "Alright, find your seats boys. Now is the time we get down to business." He passed out the syllabus and talked for awhile.

Kurt was fine until he heard the words come out of the teacher's mouth, "Pair up with someone for your lab partner, remember you will be with this person for the whole year so choose wisely."

Immediately all of the boys jumped up and started tagging one another. Kurt sighed knowing this is how it would go down. He would get stuck with the one person who didn't have a partner.

After five minutes, the teacher smiled, "Who doesn't have a partner?"

Kurt slowly raised his hand up.

"Perfect, you will be paired with our missing person," Mr. Saunders smiled, "I imagine Mr. Anderson will grace us with his presence tomorrow."

"He'll be here Mr. S," Flint said.

David nodded his head, "Just enjoying those days of sunshine."

Mr. Saunders laughed, "Thanks boys. And since I know you are all getting homework in your other classes, I think it's only fair if you get some from me too."

All of the boys in the class groaned as they copied the homework down. Kurt was honestly wondering if his lab partner was even going to pull his own weight. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Kurt checked his phone to make sure his sister hadn't called him. He had to pay for a pre-paid phone since he couldn't afford a contract one. It wasn't the fanciest phone, but it helped him get the job done.

Walking through the line for lunch, Kurt hoped his sister was having a good day. He had his tray full of food and then he looked around. Picking a table he thought many people wouldn't sit at, he sat down.

"Hey Kurt, why are you sitting so all alone over here," Jeff said smiling at him.

Kurt was about to say something, but then all of a sudden the table was full. Some of the boys from his class earlier were now sitting at his table. He just pushed around the food on his tray.

"Not hungry?" Wes asked him.

Kurt hadn't even realized who was sitting next to him, "Just worried about some things." He said hoping that would cover it without explaining much.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Wes patted him on the shoulder, "Besides if any of these guys give you a hard time just let me know."

"Just cause he has the gavel, he thinks he has all of the power," Nick, who had brunette hair styled messily on his head, said.

Wes gave him a look, "Don't talk about the gavel like that."

"He named it you know," Nick waved a hand, "Worst decision ever was handing him that thing."

"What did he name it?" Kurt asked him.

Nick smiled, "That you will have to ask him."

After lunch, all of the school had a twenty minute break to do what they wanted. Kurt took a walk of the grounds and went through his list of things to do for the rest of the week.

Kurt looked at his schedule and it read that he had History next. The classroom was easier to find than the other ones. He learned quite earlier on that most of the classes had the same students in them.

They invited him over to sit with them. Kurt was happy they were so willing to be his friend, but they didn't really talk to him. He was worried they wouldn't like him.

The bell rang and all of the boys seemed to scatter. Kurt had an Independent Reading class, basically it was a class where each student reads three novels in the semester and writes a paper for each one. The class had different grades in and Kurt sat next to a boy named Trent.

Kurt's last class of the day was photography. He wasn't sure why he decided to take the class, but it seemed to be one of the only options that didn't require extra money that his scholarship didn't cover.

The class seemed interesting. The teacher, Mr. Miles, was quite enthusiastic about photos and cameras. Kurt didn't recognize anyone in the class, but he didn't mind.

With the last bell, Kurt got ready to go and was one of the first to his car. He took off back towards the elementary school he had dropped his sister off that morning.

Kurt was told to head to the office and sign his sister out. He signed her out and then waited in the fourth and fifth grade wing.

"You go to Dalton?" one of the mom's asked him.

Looking down at his uniform, Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah I do."

"That's sweet of you to pick up your sister from school," the mom said.

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded his head again.

"I bet your parents truly appreciate it," the mom said.

Kurt gave another nod, "Sure."

The kids started running out and Kurt saw his sister coming towards him. "Kurt!" Lilly yelled and wrapped her arms around Kurt's leg.

"Did you have a good first day?" Kurt asked her.

"I did," Lilly jumped up, "We get our own locker and I had my first piano class. The teacher said I was amazing."

Kurt hugged his sister, "I'm so glad you had a good day."

"Did you have a good day?" Lilly asked him as she took Kurt's hand and they started walking towards the car.

"I guess I did," Kurt said, "I mean I think I made a few friends."

"I made friends," Lilly said excitedly, "I sit next to Cara and she said I could I come to her birthday party."

Kurt gave his sister a smile, "That's great kiddo."

"Can we have my favorite dinner tonight?" Lilly asked her brother.

"I think we can," Kurt said as he opened the door, "Only if my assistant can help make it."

Lilly jumped into the car, "I can make it. I can make it."

"Well what do you know," Kurt laughed, "How about we head to the store and pick up some ingredients."

"Okay," Lilly said.

The siblings went to the store and picked up the ingredients for Lilly's favorite dinner. They got back to the apartment and Kurt was glad he didn't have work that afternoon.

"I got changed," Lilly said as she skipped down the hall.

Kurt looked up at his sister, "Great, so now would my assistant like to put down the first layer of noodles?"

"Yes, please!" Lilly went to stand next to her brother.

Kurt laughed, "You are getting to tall."

"I am growing just as I should," Lilly said to him.

"Sure you are," Kurt said as he tickled her side.

The next day went smoother than the first had. They weren't late, Lilly was so excited to go to school and Kurt knew where his classes were.

Kurt walked into Chemistry and he realized that his lab partner wasn't here again. They were supposed to be going over the supplies in their lab kits.

David nudged his shoulder, "Your lab partner didn't bail. He just missed his plane this morning."

"Oh okay," Kurt nodded as he wrote down that he had his full set of test tubes.

Wes smiled, "He'll also do his work, trust us."

Kurt just kept to his work and answered all of the questions on the paper. He signed his name and then left the other space blank for his absent lab partner.

When Kurt got into lunch, he was already exhausted from his morning. He looked around and realized none of the guys he saw in his classes were around. They sat with him yesterday, but it didn't look like they were coming today.

The bell rang and then they had their twenty minutes of free time. Kurt was walking down a staircase when suddenly it seemed everyone was racing to get somewhere.

Kurt reached down and tapped one of the boys on the shoulder. But then the boy turned around and Kurt forgot what he was about to ask him.

The guy just looked up at him.

"Sorry, um, can I ask you a question I'm new here," Kurt finally said.

"My name is Blaine," he held his hand out to shake.

Kurt reached out and shook the hand, "Kurt." He wondered where all of the boys at this school learned their manners. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers," Blaine said with a smile. "Once in awhile they have an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for awhile."

Kurt was amazed because he remembered that Warblers was the Glee club. "Wait, so the Glee club here is actually cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Blaine said sounding excited. "Come on," he reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I know a shortcut."

Kurt was about to say something, but then Blaine was pulling him along. He took him down a hallway he hadn't been before. Blaine turned a corner and then opened two large doors.

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched boys moving furniture and everyone waiting excitedly. "Wow, I wonder when the slushies are coming."

Blaine gave him a look, "I don't know about that, but now if you'll excuse me." He tossed his bag to one of the guys standing around and he went to the group of boys.

Kurt watched as Blaine and some of the guys from his classes started to sing.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt smiled as he watched the Warblers dance around. And then he realized that Blaine was singing to him.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back 

The Warblers jumped in place and Blaine gave Kurt a smile.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back 

_I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine bounced in place and pointed at Kurt. He started singing again.

_Yeah, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back 

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back 

_I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight 

When the Warblers finished everyone in the room started clapping loudly. They gave a bow.

Kurt honestly couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that the Glee club was cool and no one was bullied here.

"So what did you think new kid?" Jeff asked him.

"You guys were amazing," Kurt exclaimed. He looked in the background and saw the boys all giving Blaine's pats on the back.

Nick laughed, "Yeah, that's because of our amazing lead," he pointed to Blaine over his shoulder.

Kurt just gave a nod and soon the boys were asked to move on to their classes. Walking into History wasn't any different from before. He sat down in his seat and buried his head in the book. Taking notes as the teacher talked.

During Independent Reading, Kurt sat down next to Trent once again. They began reading their chosen books and worked independently.

When Kurt walked into class, he noticed that someone was sitting in the seat beside the one he sat in yesterday. He took his seat as quietly as possible, hoping to not make a scene.

"Kurt right?"

Turning his head, Kurt cleared his throat, "Yeah that's me."

"I'm sorry for skipping yesterday and this morning," Blaine said, "I'm not usually late like that, but I was in California visiting my brother and he made me miss my flight and the earliest flight I could get was one this morning."

"Um, that's fine," Kurt said a bit confused why he was telling him all of this information.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Crap, see I'm your lab partner. The guys told me we were partners and I felt bad for bailing on you."

Kurt held out his hand, "Oh its fine. I mean you were visiting your brother."

"Eh, still," Blaine shrugged, "I mean do you have any annoying siblings?"

"I have my younger sister," Kurt said, "But she is far from annoying."

"Well that's good," Blaine said and then the teacher interrupted their conversation.

Kurt wanted to keep talking to Blaine, but Mr. Miles started talking about cameras with film are still better than digital.

The final bell rang and Kurt was hastily putting his things away. "In a hurry?" Blaine asked him.

"Oh, I have to be on time to pick up my sister from school," Kurt said as he tossed his satchel over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Blaine." He walked out the door quickly and left before Blaine could say anything else.

Kurt drove to Brighten Academy and parked in a spot. He went inside the school waiting for his sister again.

Lilly ran towards him again, just as happy as she was yesterday. "You'll never guess what I did today in school."

"What did you do in school today?" Kurt asked his sister with a smile trying not to laugh.

"You have to guess," Lilly said as she pulled Kurt through the parking lot.

"Did you find an elephant in the library?" Kurt asked her.

Lilly laughed, "No. Guess again."

Kurt brought his hand up to his chin and tapped his finger, "Let's see did make friends with the penguins in cafeteria's freezer?"

"You are bad at guessing," Lilly laughed again, "No, I learned that chord I was having trouble with all summer on the piano."

"Oh silly me," Kurt said as he hit his head with his hand.


	2. Part Two

"So what did you find out?" David asked as Thad took his seat.

Blaine looked at his friends, "I don't think this was such a good idea," he said, "I mean he is new and really nice."

"Not much," Thad shrugged, "His files are sealed tight. All I know is that he moved here from out of state, but he did originally live in Ohio."

The Warblers were quite taken with the new kid, Kurt. They had been in school for a month. The group went ahead and started to do there own snooping. It seemed they came up with mostly nothing.

Wes sat down and banged the gavel on the table, "Alright gentlemen we need to get to work. Sectionals are less than two months away and we need to get busy."

"Wes is right," Blaine said, "I think if Kurt wants to talk to us, he will with time."

"But don't you think its strange how he always runs off right when the bell rings after school," Nick said.

Jeff nodded, "Or how he always prints his homework during our break after lunch."

Blaine shook his head and smiled, "Just give him time."

"If you say so," Trent shrugged, "He is very quiet though."

The next day, Blaine sat down in his seat in Chemistry. He looked around and realized Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen. They had a lab today since it was Wednesday, he wondered where he was.

"Alright class you may get started on Lab 2," Mr. Saunders said clapping his hands and then letting the students go on there way.

Blaine looked at the clock and realized Kurt probably wasn't going to make it today. He went back to the lab station and started to read the lab steps.

The door opened and Blaine looked up to see Kurt walking in. He went straight to Mr. Saunders and handed him a tardy slip. Mr. Saunders told him something that Blaine couldn't hear, but Kurt gave a small smile.

Kurt set his bag down and took his lab book out. He walked to the lab station, "Hi, sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem," Blaine smiled at him.

Opening his lab book, Kurt started to read. "By the way, I missed Calculus because of everything."

"You want to borrow my notes?" Blaine asked.

"That would be great," Kurt nodded, "I really would hate to get behind."

David looked over at the pair, and Blaine gave him a look. "Are you ready to get started?" Blaine asked him.

"Sure," Kurt nodded, "Let's see, first it says we'll need ten grams of sodium chloride."

Blaine reached for a small container, "Salt."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Yeah, I think so."

Watching as Kurt measured the salt. Blaine bit his bottom lip, "Were you late for any reason?"

"My sister," Kurt gave a laugh, "She accidently spilled something on her shirt. And her other shirt was dirty, so we had to get them cleaned. I guess that means we need to buy another shirt."

Blaine gave a nod, "Right, how old is your sister?"

"She is ten," Kurt said sticking his tongue out in his concentration, "What's next?"

"Um, now we need to make salt water," Blaine read off the lab paper.

Kurt went to fill one of the beakers with water. David leaned over his lab table, "Did you find out anything?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, now go away."

"Ready to keep going?" Kurt asked him returning with the beaker filled with water.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. The two continued on with the lab and were the first ones to complete it. Since they finished early, the pair was allowed to go to lunch earlier.

Kurt stood behind Blaine in line, "How long have you been going to Dalton?"

"Oh, let's see, I transferred here during my freshmen year," Blaine said and then shrugged, "I guess some things are just meant to be."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. He grabbed a fork and knife setting them on his tray. He was about to turn left, when Blaine gently touched his arm.

"You want to sit with us today?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked around, "Well I guess I could."

"We just always see you sitting alone and then running off to the library," Blaine said, "I mean it would be nice if you would sit with us."

"Sure," Kurt gave him a small smile, "I guess that does sound better than sitting alone."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, just as he did before, and led him over to the table. They sat down beside each other. "We don't know much about you, you know."

"No one really asked," Kurt shrugged.

"Well I am now, so you transferred here from another school?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I um moved from Michigan. I lived here originally, but we had to move half way through the year last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blaine said, "I know how hard it is to switch schools in the middle of the year."

"My sister was a bit worried about it," Kurt said, "She wasn't sure she would like going to a private school, but I think she is loving it now."

"That's good," Blaine nodded, "It definitely takes some getting used to."

Kurt gave a nod as he stabbed a noodle with his fork, "I had a question though, it's about the Warblers."

"As long as it's not about our Fight Club, then I can answer any question you have," Blaine grinned.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kurt just stared at Blaine, "Right. Just that I used to be in my old school's Glee club, before I moved to Michigan anyways, and I wondered if—"

"Are you asking for a tryout?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Yes."

"Done," Blaine smiled at him, "Don't be so scared to ask, we always welcome newcomers. Course you have to have a good voice."

"I do," Kurt gave a smile of confidence.

The rest of the Warblers soon came and Blaine told them about Kurt wanting to tryout. They agreed that during the free block tomorrow would be perfect. Now Kurt just had to pick a song to sing to them.

Kurt drove to his sister's school trying to think of a song. He walked into the school and waited for his sister to come out.

Lilly appeared and hugged his legs tightly.

Something wasn't right, Kurt knew that immediately. He bent down and wrapped his arms around his sister, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to come back here," Lilly said, but still not showing her face.

Kurt wondered what he should do. Finally he decided they needed to talk, "Come on," he took his sister's hand and took her to the car. He drove to a park and they both got out.

Leading his sister over to the swings, Kurt hopped on one and she got on another. They were both silent for a few minutes. Lilly kicked her feet out a bit to only move back and forth slowly.

"Someone called me names today," Lilly finally said.

"Oh," Kurt looked over at her. He leaned on the chains, "What did they say to you?"

"They were bad words," Lilly said as she reached up and wiped her tears.

"Okay, how about just this once you can say them," Kurt said to her.

Lilly looked over at him, "You won't get mad?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Now how about you tell me what happened."

"After lunch, we went to recess," Lilly began her story. "The fourth graders eat with some of the fifth graders and we all go to recess together. I was playing with my friend Cara. We were in the grass doing cartwheels and Cara showed me how to do a hand stand."

"That sounds like fun," Kurt said to his sister.

Lilly nodded, "It was fun, until some boys came over and called us stupid. I said to them that it wasn't nice and we weren't stupid. One of the boys then said to us that we were just a bunch of losers."

"Did you tell anyone?" Kurt found himself asking.

Shaking her head, Lilly sighed, "After that we tried walking away, but then they called us the bad word."

"Honey, I need to know what they said to you," Kurt got off the swing and kneeled down beside his sister.

"They said we were the b word," Lilly said as she started to cry, "Cara said we shouldn't tell anyone because they would just do it more if we told."

Kurt found his fist clenching as he listened to his sister's story. "Here's what is going to happen Lilly, tomorrow morning I am marching straight into that school and telling them what happened. You don't deserve that and should not around that. I hope you know those boys names because I am going to be evil brother on them."

Lilly stood up off the swing, "No, you can't do that. We can't tell."

"Lils, that's not right. No one should be treating you like that," Kurt said to her. "Now tomorrow morning we are going straight to the principal. I have work tomorrow after school, so you will need to head over to Miss Clara's."

"I don't like Miss Clara's," Lilly whined.

"I know, but she watches you out of the kindness of her heart," Kurt said to her as he reached down and played with a bit of her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lilly wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and she hugged him tightly.

Kurt hugged her back. And keeping his promise the next morning, they came in a few minutes early and Kurt didn't care if he was late for his own school. He told the secretary he needed to speak with the principal.

They were sitting in a pair of chairs outside of the principal's office. The principal called them in and they were introduced.

Mrs. Ball, the principal, didn't seem happy that Kurt and Lilly had come in with troubles they had. Lilly told the principal everything she had told Kurt. She explained what had happened and who the boys were.

Kurt was proud of his sister. He knew it was hard to do this, but it was something he needed to show her. He did not want his sister to have the same school experiences he had.

"I will do everything I can to help you," Mrs. Ball smiled at Lilly. "I hope that you understand that these boys will not get away with this. We have a zero tolerance for bullying and if they ever bother you again, tell an adult."

"I will," Lilly said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize," Kurt reached over and held Lilly's hand, "You did the right thing telling me. I'm so proud of you."

Lilly gave him a small smile as she squeezed his hand.

"Well I guess you two need to be off," Mrs. Ball stood up and walked them out. "I will call you later Kurt to discuss everything a bit more."

"That's fine," Kurt kneeled down and kissed Lilly on the cheek, "You have a good day and have fun today."

"I will," Lilly said and then turned to run off to her class.

"Here, I know you are late for class," Mrs. Ball turned around and wrote a note, "Hand this to the secretary and you will be excused."

"Thank you," Kurt said to her, he really couldn't afford being late so much.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Ball smiled at him.

Kurt took off and drove to school. They were in the middle of second period, so he handed the note to the secretary happy to get the yellow tardy slip. Yellow tardy slips were excused, while the pink was for unexcused.

Handing the slip to his French teacher, Kurt walked in and sat down at his seat. He got straight to work on the worksheets and worked until the bell rang. Walking into Chemistry he was greeted to Blaine's smiling face.

"You weren't in Calculus this morning," Blaine said with concern, "Is everything alright?"

Kurt let out a sigh, "Yeah, its fine. My sister just had some things to deal with this morning."

"That's nice your part of your sister's life so much," Blaine smiled at him.

"I have to," Kurt said. He then realized what he said and shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I am a mess today."

"Do you want us to reschedule your audition?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt froze, because he had forgotten completely about the audition after lunch. He let his head fall into his hands, "I forgot."

Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's arm, "It's alright. We can change your audition if you want, the guys wouldn't have any protests to it."

Letting out a sigh, Kurt shook his head, "I don't think I can handle being in the Warblers right now. With the move and work, then there's school and everything with my sister, I just can't."

Blaine was about to say something, but Mr. Saunders started class and he sat back in his seat watching as Kurt took notes during class.

Kurt ran out of Chemistry as soon as the bell rang. He didn't want Blaine to ask him anymore questions. He got his lunch and went into the library to eat by himself for the first time in a few weeks. And he was able to work on his paper that was due next week.

Kurt had successfully avoided the Warblers the rest of the day, but forgot when he walked into Photography that Blaine had the class too. Taking his seat, Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't be there today, but he strolled in just as the bell rang.

Blaine gave Kurt a smile, "Hi."

Kurt just gave him a nod and went back to his notes. He felt bad, but after thinking about everything, he knew it was for the best. They were allowed to have a few minutes at the end to look over some of the pictures.

Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder, "I just wanted to let you know that I told the guys everything and they understood." The truth was the Warblers really didn't understand, since Blaine just said Kurt didn't want to audition anymore. He thought that Kurt wouldn't want everyone knowing his business.

"Thanks," Kurt said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Blaine said to him, "I mean it's not like it's a requirement to be a friend."

Kurt looked at him, "I'm your friend?"

"Course you are," Blaine smiled, "Should I pass you a note know for you to check yes or no?"

Kurt gave him a smile and then ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry that sounded silly."

"It's not silly," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Yeah it is," Kurt found himself blushing now. He couldn't help but actually find Blaine attractive and that was certainly a distraction he didn't need.

Blaine just smiled as he continued with looking over the pictures. They made small talk about them for the rest of class. The bell rang and Kurt gathered his things. "You must be off to get your sister then?"

"Actually I have work, but she wasn't happy when I told her she had to stay with the neighbor tonight," Kurt said with a nod of his head.

"Maybe someday I can meet this girl who has your heart," Blaine said to Kurt.

"I think she would get a kick out of you," Kurt said as he swung his bag over his shoulder, "I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called before he left the room, "Would you like to swap numbers or I mean you don't have to."

"No, actually that sounds good," Kurt said to him. He took Blaine's notebook wrote down his number. "Here, I um, I don't text often so if it takes awhile for an answer don't worry."

"Okay that's fine," Blaine said taking the notebook back. "I'll try and text you soon, then if you're ever late again I won't worry as much."

"You don't have to worry about me," Kurt waved a hand and then he looked at the clock, "Oh I have to get going. See you later." He ran out of the room and got into his car to drive to work.

Kurt worked at a local diner. He had to wear the annoying red stripped shirt, black tie, black pants, dorky paper hat, and roller skates. He knew he didn't get paid enough for the work he did.

"You're almost late," his coworker, Tanya, smiled at him. Tanya reminded Kurt of some of his old friends from McKinley. She was different and didn't take crap from anyone.

"Almost is the key word," Kurt said as he finished tying his tie. "Any accidents today?"

"Nope," Tanya laughed, "Well Jared almost took a spill, but I saved him." Jared was another waiter who worked at the diner.

"You are most definitely our knight in shining armor," Kurt said to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Tanya tapped him on the head with her pencil, "Uncle Rufus asked about you today, I believe I heard him say the words raise and hours."

"What?" Kurt asked as he looked up from tying the laces on his roller skates.

Tanya was the niece to the owner, Rufus. He was a bigger man and it surprised Kurt he welcomed him with open arms. When Kurt explained his situation to him, Rufus said he would help in anyway possible as he could.

"I only pass along information I see fit," Tanya grinned, "And its Friday night, it's going to be a busy one. Jared just took off right before you got here, hot date or something like that."

The bell rang as she gave him a wink and rolled off to get her table's food.

Kurt tied his apron around his waist and grabbed a pad to write down the orders. He sincerely hoped that Tanya wasn't teasing him. Rolling off Kurt took over Jared's tables and began to work.

The time seemed to pass by quickly since the diner was so busy. Kurt was serving his customers with a smile even if the group of boys who looked to be sophomores and juniors teased him. He served them and then moved on.

At the end of the night Tanya was counting her tips and Kurt piled his own tips in his jar.

"Good night?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"Friday nights are my favorite," Kurt said with a laugh as he hugged his jar, "Now then where is Rufus?"

"I heard my name," Rufus walked into the diner, "Oh Kurt just the person I am looking for."

Kurt smiled, "I heard from a little birdie that is your niece that you wanted to talk to me."

"I have some news," Rufus smiled, "I know you need more money, but I can't swing giving you a raise right now."

"Oh," Kurt's smile fell.

"But, I have good news," Rufus said to him, "You told me that you worked on cars before right?"

"I have," Kurt gave a nod.

Rufus pulled a card out of his pocket, "This is a card for my friend's garage, he needs some help. He said he will give you any hours you need and work with your school schedule."

"Wow," Kurt stared at the small card, "Thank you so much Rufus." He gave him a hug, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I understand," Rufus patted him on the shoulder, "Call him tomorrow and don't forget I expect you here bright and early tomorrow."

"You got it," Kurt gave him a wink. He took off his skates and rubbed his feet, they were always sore after rolling around of the skates for a few hours. Finally Kurt was driving home and knocked on his neighbor's door.

Miss Clara opened the door and smiled, "Kurt! Oh good."

Lilly appeared and hugged Kurt's leg tight, "Kurt!"

"I'm glad I'm so welcomed," Kurt let out a laugh as he patted her head, "How about you grab your things and we'll head home." Lilly ran off to collect her things.

"Thanks for your help," Kurt said to Clara, "I don't think I could have pulled this off with out you."

"I have three of my own, I don't mind," Clara let out a laugh. "That reminds me, Owen it's time for you bath."

"Really mom?" an eight year old boy asked.

"Yes, now go," Clara said pointing towards the bathroom. Owen reluctantly walked down the hall to the bathroom. "I think when they hit a certain age it's just all the rebellion."

Kurt just gave a nod, he honestly didn't know. He worried about Lilly growing into a teenager, but right now she seemed fine.

Lilly appeared with her backpack on her back, "Ready to go."

"Great, say goodbye to Miss Clara," Kurt said.

"Bye Miss Clara," Lilly waved and then took Kurt's hand. Clara shut the door after she said goodbye and the pair started to walk up the stairs to their own apartment.

Kurt wanted to ask about how school went today, but he figured he would wait until later. They entered the apartment and Kurt finally sat down on the couch.

Lilly sat beside him and let out a sigh. "How was work?"

Kurt turned his head to face his sister, "Exhausting, how was school?"

"Exhausting," Lilly repeated back.

Kurt could only laugh, "You are ten years old shouldn't school be fun?"

Lilly gave a smile, "You're eighteen shouldn't you be having fun?"

"Touche," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I think it's time for you to get ready for bed. You are coming to work with me tomorrow right?"

"Yep," Lilly nodded her head.

Kurt kicked off his shoes, honestly it was something he didn't use to do, but some things were just too small to matter.

"I'm going to go to bed now," Lilly stood up and walked down the hall.

"Be there to tuck you in," Kurt said to her. He heard the door shut to the bathroom and he sunk further into the couch. Kurt was happy his sister seemed to have a good day. Now he just needed to ask her about it.

A few minutes later, Kurt walked into their room and gave a smile as he saw his sister reading a book. "Good one?"

Lilly lifted the book to look at her brother, "I think so, I mean I haven't put it down yet."

Kurt let out a laugh as he climbed on the first step of the ladder, "So mind if I have a seat?"

Lilly shook her head and moved to sit up.

Climbing up the ladder, Kurt half laid on the bed, "So how did recess go today?"

"Fine," Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't see those boys again. And none of the other kids treated me different."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled at her.

"Did you try out for the Warblers?" Lilly asked excitedly.

Kurt shook his head, "No I decided not too. But guess what happened?"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Rufus got me in at a garage," Kurt said to her, "I can work there and at the diner to make more money, maybe we can eventually get a bigger place after I graduate and work a bit more."

Lilly didn't say anything. She played with one of the pages in her book.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo?" Kurt asked her as he tapped her knee.

"You are going to work more," Lilly said with a tear in her eye, "You work so much now, and you are going to work more?"

"I have too Lils," Kurt explained, "I promise I won't be working all of the time, but we need the money."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't ever apologize Lilly," Kurt scooted up the bed and laid down beside his sister, "I promise everything will come together. Who knows maybe I will quit the diner eventually and just work at the garage, but for now I need both."

"Okay," Lilly said as she wiped her eyes.

Kurt kissed her head, "You ready to go to sleep?"  
"Yeah," Lilly gave a small nod.

Giving her a kiss goodnight and tucking her in, Kurt left the room shutting the door so just a crack so a bit of light would shine in. He made his way into the kitchen and fell into one of the stools. He couldn't believe his sister was worrying about all of this. She shouldn't have too.

Kurt finally pulled his phone from his backpack and noticed he had two new text messages. He didn't recognize the phone number so he accepted the messages.

_**New message** _  
_From: 614-949-4445_  
 _4:33:23 PM_  
 _Hi, it's Blaine from school. You probably figured that out though._

_From: 614-949-4445_  
 _4:34:59 PM_  
 _Sorry, I just meant its Blaine and hi. Just wanted to send a quick message._

Kurt smiled as he read the messages. They were the first messages he got that weren't about work or from Clara. He couldn't believe he had made a friend here. When he was in Michigan he didn't have any friends.

As he was reading the messages again, another message popped up.

_**New message** _  
_From: 614-949-4445_  
 _11:01:35 PM_  
 _I know it's late and you are probably asleep, but I wanted to make sure you were still doing okay after today. You seemed off, so I hope you had a good night at work._

Kurt programmed Blaine's number into his contact list and bit his lower lip. He quickly typed out a message and then erased it. Thinking that he was being an idiot, he wrote another message and hit send.

_To: Blaine_  
 _11:03:51 PM_  
 _I'm still awake. I'm okay and I did have a good time at work. Thanks._

_From: Blaine_  
 _11:05:01 PM_  
 _Oh good. I just worried is all. I tend to do that a lot._

_To: Blaine_  
 _11:06:29 PM_  
 _Thanks for worrying, even if you don't have too. I have to get up for the early shift though. So good night._

_From: Blaine_  
 _11:07:35 PM_  
 _Of course, sorry to keep you up. Have a good day at work. Night! : )_

Kurt pulled his phone to his chest. Blaine seemed to really care about him. It was worrying and exciting all at the same time. He knew Blaine was gay as well, but every time Kurt has had a crush, anyone had yet to reciprocate.

Setting his phone down, Kurt poured himself a bowl of cereal to eat for his dinner. After he ate, he plugged his phone in to charge and then went to bed. When he closed his eyes he dreamed of having a life where money wasn't a worry and he could just spend his time talking to Blaine.

The next day proved to be a tough one for Kurt. For some reason some of the costumers were just not cooperating today and he was on edge. Pinching his arm, Kurt sighed as he leaned on the counter.

Lilly looked over at her brother, "Are you almost done?"

Looking at the clock, Kurt saw he still had twenty minutes left, "Almost kiddo, still reading your book?"

"Yeah," Lilly nodded her head.

Kurt was thankful they didn't have to wear their skates during the morning shift.

Jared walked by and gave Kurt a reassuring smiling, "Doing great today kid. Saturday mornings are always hell. Hey Jack, I need that order for table nine now."

Jack the cook in the back groaned, "Dude, I am doing the best I can. Kurt tell him that I am doing the best I can."

"He is doing the best he can," Kurt said to Jared and smirked.

Jared reached over to touch Kurt's hair, but he ducked, "Whatever. Do you have my order?"

"Table seven and nine, order up," Jack said as he slid the plates towards them.

"See just a bit of patience," Kurt smiled at Jared.

Jared just grabbed his table's order and walked away. Kurt let out a laugh as he grabbed his own table's order and served them.

Twenty minutes later Tanya walked through the door and Kurt pulled his apron off. "Happy to see me?" Tanya teased.

"You have no idea," Kurt said to her. "Lilly get your things together, we are gone."

"Where are you two headed off to?" Tanya asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"We are going to make a picnic for dinner and going to park," Lilly said excitedly.

"We sure are," Kurt let out a sigh, "It's a cheap dinner and she likes it."

Tanya shook her head, "Nonsense, a picnic with one Kurt Hummel and Lilly Hummel sounds amazing. Maybe one day I can come."

"Course you are officially invited one day," Kurt said to her.

Lilly pulled her backpack on her back, "All set."

"Awesome," Kurt loosened his tie a bit as they left and walked to the car. "So a picnic for two then?"

"Yep," Lilly hopped in the car, "Can we make cookies to in the picnic?"

"Kiddo, I think we were thinking the same thing," Kurt smiled as he shut the door and got into the car himself. "All of the ingredients are at home waiting for us."

"Yay," Lilly clapped her hands. "Our chocolate chip cookies are my favorite."

"Mom always knew exactly how much flour to add," Kurt said as he started the car. He looked in the mirror and saw Lilly's face fall. Her face always fell when he talked about Elizabeth. He hoped one day they could finally talk about everything.

Putting in the mix CD Kurt had made for her, they listened to the piano playing all of the way home.

Kurt changed out of his work outfit and found his sister getting out the ingredients for the cookies when he walked out. "So first thing first, we need to…"

"Pre-heat the oven," Lilly said, "But only you can do that."

"Good girl," Kurt smiled at her, and he turned the oven to the right temperature, "What is our second thing to do?"

Lilly thought for a moment, and then Kurt lifted his hands wiggling his fingers, "Wash our hands."

"Correct," Kurt said, "You wash your hands and I'll get the rest of what we need."

"Alright," Lilly said as she walked over to the sink and began washing her hands.

Kurt and Lilly then began to make the cookies. They worked until all of the dough was baked. Packing some of the cookies for their picnic, and putting the rest away, and then made sandwiches and packed snacks.

Driving to the park didn't take long. Kurt grabbed the cooler and blanket for him to sit on. He grabbed his bag they brought their extra things in. Finding a nice open spot with shade from a tree, they both sat down on the blanket to enjoy the fall day.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked looking up from his book that he had to read for school.

Lilly sat up, "Can we play a game?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked her.

"I was thinking," Lilly tapped her chin and then reached over to poke him on the arm, "Tag you're it." She jumped up and ran off.

Kurt looked offended for a moment, then he got up and started to chase his sister. "Get over here Lils."

Lilly giggled as she ran on the grass trying to avoid her brother.

Eventually Kurt caught her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up, "Got you."

"No fair," Lilly said as she wiggled out his arms.

"I always play fair," Kurt laughed as he breathed harder since he was out of breath.

Suddenly a dog came running over to them. The dog looked to be a Jack Russell Terrier with the markings, size, and color.

Lilly squealed at the sight of the dog, "Look Kurt, it's a doggie."

"I see that," Kurt laughed as he leaned down to pet the dog. "Now who owns you?" he asked as he rubbed the dog's belly.

"Wishbone!"

The dog's ears picked up and he started to run in the direction of the voice. Kurt couldn't believe the sight as he saw the owner of the dog. "Blaine?"

"Kurt!"

Lilly looked between the two of them, "Who are you?"

Blaine smiled down at her, "I'm Blaine. I go to school with Kurt."

"Oh," Lilly said looking at Blaine, "I'm Lilly."

"Well it's nice to finally meet Miss Lilly, Kurt has told me so much about you," Blaine said holding out his hand.

Lilly shook Blaine's hand and then looked down at his dog, "That's your dog?"

"Yeah," Blaine let out a laugh, "I begged my parents for one and well here he is."

"I like the name," Kurt smiled at him.

"I was a fan of the show," Blaine shrugged, "I was eleven when I got him can't blame me for naming him after my hero."

"A dog was your hero?" Kurt asked him.

Lilly scrunched her face, "What is your dog's name?"

"Wishbone," Blaine said excitedly, "It was an old television show. He's lucky his name isn't Arthur."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He quickly covered his mouth to hide his smile that he was sure was embarrassing.

"What brings you here tonight?" Blaine asked them.

"We are having a picnic," Lilly said bouncing on her feet.

Blaine smiled down at her, "Wow that's cool."

"I had a long shift and she was good," Kurt gave a shrug.

"We have dessert," Lilly said to Blaine, "Do you want some?"

"Oh I couldn't," Blaine said taking a step back.

Kurt laughed, "It's just some cookies we made and we have more than enough to share."

"Please Blaine," Lilly asked him.

Blaine honestly couldn't say no, "Well you know Wish here loves cookies."

Lilly squealed with delight and grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him over to their blanket on the ground. "Kurt can I have two cookies please?"

"Sure thing kiddo," Kurt sat down on the blanket and pulled out the bag of cookies. He handed two to her, he then looked at Blaine, "Here you are."

Blaine took the napkin with two cookies on it, "Thanks."

Kurt took a couple out for himself and they began to eat.

After taking a bite, Blaine couldn't believe his taste buds, "Wow, those are good. Like really good."

The siblings laughed as they watched Blaine devour the cookie two more bites. "Thanks I suppose," Kurt teased.

"No, these are really good," Blaine said eating the other cookie, "Where did you get these?"

"We made them," Lilly said eating her own cookie, "It was our mom's recipe."

"I need to thank this woman because these are amazing," Blaine as he took one last bite. And that was when he noticed a mood change in the siblings, "I said something wrong didn't I?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, hey Lilly how about you go play on the swings like you wanted to."

"Okay," Lilly jumped up and ran over to the swings.

Blaine looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," Kurt said and waved his hand.

"No, I am sorry. I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean any harm," Blaine said to him.

"I know," Kurt touched Blaine's hand, "I promise it's just nothing. So what are you doing at the park on a Saturday night?"

"Taking my dog for a walk," Blaine shrugged, "I don't get too much during the week with school, so I try to do it during the weekend."

Kurt reached over and scratched the dog behind the ear, "Lilly begs for a dog. I always tell her no though, can't fit a dog in our apartment, much less the two of us." He let out a laugh.

Blaine looked over at him confused at his comment. He decided to ignore it for now though. "But I know Wish here likes his walks in the park."

Wishbone curled up on a corner of the blanket and lay down to close his eyes.

"Course apparently he likes his naps too," Blaine let out a laugh, he noticed the book out of the corner of his eye, "Hey are you reading Hero?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked down, "Oh yeah I am."

"I like that one," Blaine said and then blushed, "I'm sort of a super hero kind of guy so it was quite an interesting read."

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, I like it. It's different from some of the books I read with a gay kid in them."

Blaine let out a laugh, "You say it so nonchalantly."

"I suppose," Kurt gave a shrug. "It's the first novel for my Independent Reading class."

"Gotcha," Blaine gave a nod, "I'm taking Woman in Literature class this semester."

Kurt looked a bit shocked, "Really?"

"Yep and then I have a Literature in the 1800s class," Blaine said.

"I think I signed up for that one too," Kurt thought out loud, "I'm not sure to tell you the truth."

"That will be fun to have another class together," Blaine said excitedly and then looked down at the bag of cookies.

Kurt smiled, "Do you want another cookie Blaine?"

"I couldn't," Blaine waved a hand.

Smiling, Kurt handed him the bag, "We have over twenty more at home."

Blaine's eyes widened and then pushed Kurt's hand away, "No, I couldn't do that."

"Please do," Kurt said handing the bag over, "I promise we won't miss ten cookies."

"If you insist," Blaine said as he opened the bag and ate a cookie. He fed half of it to Wishbone who opened his eyes in interest when hearing the rustling bag. "Just so you know we missed you sitting with us on Friday."

"I felt bad," Kurt said as he looked up and over at the swings to see Lilly kicking her legs. She was getting higher and higher. "I suppose I shouldn't, but I did."

"Don't worry about them," Blaine said, "Trust me when I say this, those guys were just as sad as me when you didn't come over to sit with us. Course I will admit I may have been a bit more sad."

Kurt smiled at him, "Well I know I'm free on Monday."

"Great, it's a date," Blaine grinned, and then his smile fell, "I mean a date as in time, not like you know one of those kinds of dates."

"I know," Kurt gave a nod and couldn't help but smile at Blaine rambling.

Lilly appeared next to Kurt and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you still talking?"

"Actually I think I have to get going," Blaine looked at his watch, "And I do. I need to get home."

"Well we will let you and Wishbone head home," Kurt stood up with Blaine. He leaned down and handed Blaine the bag of cookies, "Can't forget these."

"Never could," Blaine said taking the bag, "Come on Wish. Nice meeting you Miss Lilly and I'll see you on Monday Kurt," he waved as he walked off.

"I like him," Lilly said, "Now will you push me on the swings?"

"Yeah, lead the way kiddo," Kurt said as he followed his sister over to the swings where they both swung until it was dark and Kurt had to carry his sister to the car because she was already falling asleep before they left. It was a great ending to a wonderful day. Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Part Three

Kurt was standing outside of the garage. It was labeled Token's Garage right on the front. He was nervous to say the least. He knew his dad had owned a garage, but he wasn't sure about everything.

Walking into the garage, Kurt called out, "Hello, is anyone here?"

A guy walked out and smiled, "Hey, you must be Kurt." The guy in front of him was a bigger man. He had his hair in a similar style to Kurt remembering Thor's looked like. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of jeans that were full of grease and oil.

"I am," Kurt nodded his hand and shook the guy's hand.

"I'm Jason," he said with a laugh, "I own the place, Rufus told me about you."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I hope good things."

"Nothing else," Jason shrugged and smiled, "So you need some hours?"

"I could use the money," Kurt explained, "My sister and I live alone and the bills have been stacking up lately."

"I know that feeling," Jason said and he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "What experience do you have in these things?"

Kurt gave him a look, he knew that look. He had seen that look on countless men who had have worked for his father over the years, "When I was five my dad taught me how to change a tire and then it only went up from there."

"Five huh?" Jason stared at him and then laughed, "I believe yah kid. Don't have to look so scared." He gave Kurt a pat on the back.

Laughing, Kurt smiled at him, "So when do I start?"

"That confident, I like it," Jason said to him, "How about you work a few hours today and we will work out things after that. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, my neighbor is watching my sister for the day," Kurt said as he rolled his sleeves up, "What do we have today?"

Jason smiled, "This going to be a treat."

Kurt worked with Jason and few of the other guys that showed up. Jason was surprised by Kurt's knowledge and welcomed him to the team. Kurt's schedule was going to be busy, but he needed the money.

Leaving the garage that afternoon, Kurt felt a bit of weight off his shoulders. He went home to his sister and they had dinner together.

The next few weeks were busy and Kurt kept to himself, unless Blaine was there encouraging him. Sectionals were coming up for the Warblers and they were scarce.

Kurt missed Blaine as he was busy, but he understood. The day before Sectionals Kurt was sitting outside during their free block and reading his book for school.

"Oh, The Book Thief, I've heard that is a good one."

Turning his head, Kurt smiled as Blaine sat down beside him, "I thought you would be busy with your doo whooping now," Kurt teased.

Blaine let out a laugh, "The wonderful counsel we have gave us the afternoon off, until after school that is."

"Letting you off your leash for just a bit then," Kurt smiled.

Blaine bumped their shoulders, "Hey, do you work tomorrow night? We were all kind of hoping you could come. I mean you could ride in the bus with us if you need a ride there."

Kurt reached up and scratched the back of his head, "I don't work at the diner, but I was hoping to head over to Token's for a bit."

"Right the second job you got," Blaine gave a nod.

Kurt honestly has not told anyone about his living arrangements or what has been happening in his life. A few times, he found himself wanting to tell Blaine, but he just couldn't.

Blaine looked at him, "It's alright if you can't go."

"No, I would like to go, but my sister," Kurt shrugged.

"Bring her along," Blaine smiled, "She will love the boys. I mean half of them act ten year olds."

Kurt shrugged again, "I'll have to ask her about it."

"Alright, just text me later what she says. So after Sectionals we have Thanksgiving break coming up soon, anything exciting planned?" Blaine asked him.

"Not really," Kurt said, "I think I will work most of the break. Lilly probably won't be pleased to spend so much time with Clara, but you know."

"I could watch her if you want," Blaine said excitedly, "I mean you can bring her to mine or I can go over to your place."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but she is kind of a handful sometimes."

"Nonsense," Blaine shook his head, "I mean she seems like an awesome kid. Oh please Kurt, I know she needs a break. I can take her to the zoo or something."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I'll think about it."

"You sound like my dad," Blaine teased. "And my parents wouldn't mind either. My mom loves kids and my dad always talked about wanting to have a girl."

"You are trying to make it so I can't say no," Kurt gave him a look.

Blaine grinned, "Maybe, want to get a coffee before class starts, we have…" he looked at his watch, "Ten minutes."

"Sure," Kurt said as he stuffed his book in his bag, "Only if you buy because now you owe me for interrupting my reading."

"Anytime," Blaine said touching Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed at the touch. He shook his head from any thoughts he had. They went to get coffee and Kurt tried to pay for his own but Blaine insisted.

That night Kurt and Lilly were eating dinner at the counter. Lilly was eating her burger when Kurt asked her. "So Blaine invited us to go see the Warblers at Sectionals tomorrow, want to go?"

"To see them sing?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "We can even ride with them to the school it's at."

Lilly thought for a moment and then looked at her brother, "Do you like him?"

Kurt blushed as soon as his sister finished her question. He knew his sister wasn't like normal ten year olds, she was quite perspective. "Why do you ask?"

"You always get nervous when you talk about him," Lilly shrugged, "But it sounds like fun."

"Great," Kurt said looking down at his plate. "I'll text him later to let him know."

_To: Blaine_  
 _9:10:15 PM_  
 _Hi. Lilly said she would love to go. Guess you should make room for 2 more._

_From: Blaine_  
 _9:12:47 PM_  
 _Can't wait and don't worry. We have more than enough space. Granted we can put Jeff in the cargo hold if he annoys us to much._

_To: Blaine_  
 _9:13:56 PM_  
 _I will hold you to that._

_From: Blaine_  
 _9:16:11 PM_  
 _Have a good night Kurt. : P_

_To: Blaine_  
 _9:17:20 PM_  
 _Good night Blaine. : )_

The next day, Kurt was approached by some of the Warblers talking about how excited they were that Kurt was joining them. After school, Kurt drove over and picked up his sister. They changed their uniforms and went back to Dalton.

The bus was waiting with most of the Warblers standing around and laughing.

"Kurt!" Blaine smiled and then looked down, "Miss Lilly how lovely it is to see you again."

Lilly let out a giggle as Blaine twirled her, "Hi Blaine."

Blaine stood next to Kurt, "You changed out of your uniform," he tugged on the sleeve, "I like this."

Kurt looked down at his clothes. He really couldn't afford the closet he used to have, so he had to do a lot searching through racks at the thrift store and altering them to fit more towards his body type, but he felt he still pulled it off well. He was wearing one of his grey long sleeved shirts with a black vest on top, with his favorite pair of black skinny jeans. He had on a pair of boots he hadn't worn in awhile. "Thank you," he blushed and looked down.

Lilly had changed into one of her favorite shirts that Kurt had found at a thrift store and altered for her. She paired it with her favorite jeans and a pair of converse they found on sale. She had on her spring jacket in case she got chilly.

"Come on Lilly," Blaine took her hand, "You can meet the boys. And trust me when I say this, you will fit right in."

Lilly happily walked off with Blaine. Kurt just smiled as he watched them.

Wes and David appeared next to Kurt. "So we finally meet your sister," David smiled, "She looks like you."

"Yeah, we both took after our mom a lot," Kurt said as he watched his sister meet Flint who was quite tall.

"We are happy you came to cheer us on," Wes patted Kurt on the shoulder, "Since the school is about an hour away we knew there wouldn't be many people cheering for us."

"You guys are incredible," Kurt said, "I know people will cheer for you."

The Warblers with Kurt and Lilly boarded on to the bus. Jeff insisted on having Lilly sit next to him, so Kurt sat with Blaine. Kurt blushed as he sat down and he thought he saw some color on Blaine's face too.

Lilly talked with Jeff on most of the ride there. She talked about school and then she started about her playing piano.

Blaine's ears picked up, "She plays piano?"

Kurt gave a nod, "Yeah, she is amazing. It's a talent my mom gave her, I taught her some things, but with going to the fancy school she gets more lessons."

Blaine laughed, "I took piano lessons for over six years."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kurt asked out loud before he realized too late that he didn't say it just in his head.

Nick's head appeared over the seat, "Apparently snag a guy," he laughed.

Groaning, Blaine pushed himself further into the seat and tried to make himself small.

"Does that have a story?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you dare," Blaine looked at Nick.

Nick just smiled, "He will tell you eventually. But I would be concerned about your sister."

Kurt looked over and saw Jeff, Flint, Ethan and her in an argument about which baseball team is the best. "I think she can handle herself."

"She likes baseball too?" Blaine asked him.

"It's the one sport I can stand," Kurt let out a laugh. "Our dad was a huge fan of football, so we still watch that sometimes."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head, he honestly didn't want to tell Blaine everything now. He did want to soon, but not now, "Later."

"Okay," Blaine gave a nod.

They arrived at the school and filed out. The Warblers went to the green room with Kurt and Lilly following. They were allowed to stay for a few minutes until they needed to find their seats.

"I think we will rock this," Thad said with a nod.

Blaine shook his hands out and rocked back and forth on his feet.

Kurt watched and smiled, "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Never," Blaine shook his head, "Just going over everything in my mind."

Lilly came over and pulled on Kurt's arm, "I saw Finn."

Instantly Kurt looked down at his sister, "What?"

"I saw Finn, and Rachel was there too," Lilly said as she dragged Kurt out the door and pointed straight ahead.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Kurt?"

Looking for a way out, Kurt turned his head from side to side. He was trapped.

"It is Kurt and Lilly," Rachel said quite loudly. Suddenly all of the New Directions appeared.

"Crap," Kurt let his head fall into his hands.

Blaine was standing next to him, "Do you know them?"

"Yes," Kurt groaned, "They went to my old school."

"Oh my god!" Mercedes yelled and walked up to Kurt, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"He goes to school at Dalton," Blaine said to her without a second thought.

"I'm sorry who is this?" Santana asked pointing to Blaine and giving him a glare.

Lilly took a step closer to Kurt, "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing Lilly," Kurt sighed, "Um, Blaine can I talk to them alone for a second."

"Yeah sure," Blaine said and then kneeled down, "Here Lilly how about you come and help us with our scales." He touched Kurt's shoulder and then took Lilly back in the room.

"What are you doing here Kurt?" Finn asked him.

Kurt felt his shoulders fall, "I moved out of my uncle and aunts house at the end of the summer."

"What are you doing at that school?" Rachel asked.

"I looked for a school with a zero tolerance bullying policy," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around himself, "I signed up for scholarships for Lilly and I, we got in."

"But you left and we didn't hear anything from you," Mercedes said to him.

"I know," Kurt said, "My uncle and aunt took away my phone and they cut me off."

"You should have called, we could have rescued you," Puck said to him.

Kurt shook his head, "Look, I just need time. Can you give me that?"

Mercedes was about to say something, when Finn stepped up, "Yeah, we can. You still know my number?"

"I still have it," Kurt nodded his head and looked down not wanting to meet them in the eye.

"We'll see you later," Finn said to him, "Come on, we are on first." The New Directions all walked away leaving Kurt alone in the hallway.

One of the people who ran the event walked up to him, "Are you with a group?"

"No," Kurt shook his head and wiped his eyes, "I just need to grab my sister and we'll find our seats."

"Alright, hurry up," the guy said and walked away.

Kurt breathed in and out, tried to calm down. He walked back into the green room with the Warblers. He smiled at Lilly who was playing on the piano for the Warblers singing their scales.

Blaine saw him and smiled at him. Kurt felt his heart jump and he took a step towards them. "I think we lost our piano player," Blaine said patting Lilly on the head.

"Yeah, we need to find our seats," Kurt held out his hand to his sister.

Lilly slid off the bench and took Kurt's hand. "Good luck," she smiled at all of them.

"Right, good luck and have fun up there," Kurt said to them and he took his sister out of the room. They found a pair of seats and sat down. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he saw he had a message from Blaine.

**_New message_**  
 _From: Blaine_  
 _6:55:31 PM_  
 _Is everything okay?_

_To: Blaine_  
 _6:57:47 PM_  
 _Not yet, but I think it will be soon._

Kurt didn't receive another message from Blaine, so he put his phone away. The Warblers and the other glee club came out to sit down in their seats while the New Directions sang their songs.

The lights dimmed and the emcee came out and announced the New Directions to everyone. Kurt watched as his friends sang and danced along. He didn't realize how much missed it until he watched them now.

Lilly was happy to see them. Kurt knew she missed them, because they were so close before his dad passed away. He instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He couldn't believe how his emotions were affecting him now.

The New Directions left the stage as soon as they finished. The next glee club came on and Kurt only sat there with his thoughts.

Lilly shook Kurt's arm and it startled him, "What's wrong?"

"Look, the Warblers are on stage," Lilly pointed to the stage.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked up to the microphone and smiled, "We are the Warblers from Dalton Academy and tonight we want to dedicate our performance to our two friends in the audience. Kurt and Lilly this is for you."

Lilly clapped her excitedly and pulled on Kurt's sleeve, "They said our names."

"I know," Kurt smiled at Lilly and then looked up at his new friends. He had grown so close to them over the past couple of months. And now they were singing for him and his sister.

After their set, Kurt and Lilly both stood up and clapped as loud as they could. Somehow Blaine found and gave them an enormous smile. They waved at him.

All of the glee clubs were now on the stage and waiting anxiously for the results. The other glee club, whose name Kurt never caught, had gotten third place. Then the emcee announced a tie.

The Warblers and New Directions both jumped up excitedly. Blaine shook Mrs. Schuester's hand and then he went back to the rest of the Warblers.

Kurt and Lilly were still standing and clapping their hands. He smiled as Blaine looked back down at him.

Soon the Warblers were back on the bus with Kurt and Lilly. Lilly was laying down on one of the seats by herself. Kurt was sitting by himself while the Warblers celebrated in the front of the bus.

Blaine walked back and sat in the seat in front of Kurt, "Hi."

"Hey," Kurt sighed as he leaned back on in the seat, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled and then looked at Lilly, "Is she alright there?"  
"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I think it was just all of the excitement. She really loved the dedication."

"It was our idea as soon as you left," Blaine just smiled at Kurt, "Are you still doing alright?"

"It was just a lot in a day," Kurt rested his head in his hands, "I wonder if all of the choices I made were the right ones."

"Hey," Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's knee, "I don't know what it is going on exactly, but I think you are doing great. I mean Lilly is amazing and I have to say you aren't doing to bad yourself. I see your grades Kurt. You are pulling practically straight As. That isn't easy at Dalton. Plus you work two jobs, take care of your sister, and hell knows whatever else you get yourself in to. You should be proud and while I think we could have won if you were singing with us tonight, I'm glad you came out to see us."

Kurt could feel the tears start to fall down his cheek. "You need to stop being like that."

"Like what?" Blaine asked him, "Like I care?"

Letting out a sigh, Kurt just nodded his head and didn't let Blaine see his face.

"Kurt I do care about you," Blaine said to him, "Now we are celebrating tomorrow, would you like to join us?"

"I couldn't do that," Kurt said, "I mean I'm not even in the Warblers and I have work."

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine said trying to calm him down, "I understand. Just text me this weekend to let me know you are okay."

"I can do that," Kurt gave him a smile.

True to his word, Kurt did text Blaine a few times over the weekend. He worked both of his jobs that weekend, working the morning shift at the diner and then at the garage for the evening.

When he returned school, not much had changed. They went about their days. Kurt could feel Blaine becoming his best friend and he eventually couldn't believe how close they were.

Thanksgiving break had come and went. Blaine would text him about how he was doing and they even met up once for dinner, the three of them. Lilly was beginning to notice her brother's behavior change around the other boy.

The days grew colder and Kurt was counting down the days until Christmas break. He was hoping to save enough money to get Lilly a few presents with. He was in the student activities room printing a paper that was due next period.

"Hey."

Kurt jumped when he looked up to see Blaine, "Oh hi."

Blaine smiled, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine," Kurt said with a sigh, "Was there something you needed."

"Well, I had a favor to ask," Blaine set down a small boom box he had been holding, "See I am singing at the King's Island 'Christmas Spectacular' and I was wondering if you would help me practice."

"Oh you want me to sing with you?" Kurt asked him, "What song is it?"

Blaine smiled, "Course you and Baby It's Cold Outside."

"That is one of my favorites. It's sort of a shame that we couldn't sing it together," Kurt said as he sat in his chair and then realized what he said, "I mean as two artists."

Blaine gave a nod, "So you want to?"

"Sure," Kurt put away his paper in his bag as Blaine hit the play button and the music started to fill the air.

Blaine danced over and raised his hand to Kurt signaling him to start. Kurt gave a smile and began to sing.

  
_I really can't stay_   
**_But baby, it's cold outside_ **   
_I've got to go away_   
**_But baby, it's cold outside_ **   


  
_This evening has been_   
**_Been hoping that you'd drop in_ **   
_So very nice_   
**_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_ **   


The pair danced around the room teasing one another as they went. Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine chased him around.

  
_My mother will start to worry_   
_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?** _   
_My father will be pacing the floor_   
**_Listen to the fireplace roar_ **   


  
_So really I'd better scurry_   
_**Beautiful, please don't hurry** _   
_But maybe just a half a drink more_   
_**Put some records on while I pour** _   


  
_The neighbors might think_   
_**Baby, it's bad out there** _   
_Say, what's in this drink?_   
_**No cabs to be had out there** _   


  
_I wish I knew how_   
_**Your eyes are like starlight** _   
_To break this spell_   
**_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_ **   


Blaine moved and bumped their shoulders together, which made Kurt blush and look down. He couldn't help but end up teasing back by running off.

  
_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_   
**_Mind if I move in closer?_ **   
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_   
**_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_ **   


  
_I really can't stay_   
_**Baby, don't hold out** _   
**Oh, but its cold outside**   


  
_I've got to get home_   
_**But baby, you'll freeze out there** _   
_Say, lend me your coat_   
**_It's up to your knees out there_ **   


  
_You've really been grand_   
_**I thrill when you touch my hand** _   
_But don't you see_   
**_How can you do this thing to me?_ **   


Kurt gave shrug as he sang and laughed as Blaine didn't back down.

  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_   
**_Think of my life long sorrow_ **   
_At least there will be plenty implied_   
**_If you caught pneumonia and died_ **   


  
_I really can't stay_   
_**Get over that hold out** _   
**Oh, but its cold outside**   


Kurt smiled at Blaine as they finished the song. They had ended up on the couch sitting next to one another. Blaine smiled back, "Well I have to say you are much better than that girl's going to be." He picked up his boom box and gave Kurt a wink as he walked out of the room.

Sitting back down on the chair, Kurt let out a squeal of excitement before he contained himself and gathered his things. He went to his classes and turned in his assignment.

After school, Kurt said goodbye to Blaine until they saw each other again, and he went to pick up his sister.

Kurt waited for his sister and she ran over to him. "Hey kiddo, ready for a vacation?"

"Yeah," Lilly said as she pulled on the straps of her backpack, "Will I have to stay with Miss Clara most of the break?"

"Actually Blaine was wondering if you wanted to hang out at his place on a few of the days I work," Kurt suggested.

"Really?" Lilly said excitedly, "He said I could come over?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "He wanted to invite you over and maybe even one night he said we can stay for dinner."

"That sounds like fun," Lilly said as she skipped to the car. "I can't wait."

Lilly didn't have to wait long for her time with Blaine. It was just four days into break when they made the plans. Kurt had to work late at the diner and Blaine offered to have Lilly over.

Kurt pulled up to the house and was surprised to see just a regular looking house. It was a red brick house, with a fancier wooden door and windows. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Can I knock?" Lilly asked him. Kurt gave a nod and Lilly reached up knocking three times on the door.

The door opened and revealed a smiling Blaine, "Hi, come on in." He laughed when he saw Kurt's outfit, "They make you wear that at work?"

"Sadly yeah," Kurt said as he straightened his shirt, "I know it's cheesy, but it's a job and Rufus is amazing."

"I haven't been to the diner yet," Blaine said, "But since I know you work there I may stop by."

Lilly stayed close to Kurt as they walked in and followed Blaine inside.

"My parents are gone for the evening, a work event for my dad," Blaine shrugged, "So we have the house to ourselves for practically the whole night. We can watch all of the movies we want."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched Blaine talk to his sister. He looked at the clock on wall, "I need to get going." He kneeled down and looked at his sister, "Remember your manners and be good for Blaine."

"I will," Lilly let out a giggle.

Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine, "Just call me if anything goes wrong."

"Go on," Blaine said leading Kurt to the door, "We will be fine Kurt, you go and get to work."

"I just have this feeling," Kurt said to him.

Blaine smiled as he opened the door, "We will call you halfway through your shift. Just go, we will be fine."

"Alright," Kurt sighed, "Goodbye Lilly."

"Bye!" Lilly waved at her brother as he left.

Blaine watched as Kurt got into his car and drove. He turned to Lilly, "So what should we do first?"

"What movies do you have?" Lilly asked him.

Blaine smiled down at Lilly, "Oh you haven't seen anything yet." He took her into the living room and showed her his collection of DVDs. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked. They chose to watch Mulan first and spent the whole night enjoying each other's company.

Kurt came back to pick up Lilly. He knocked on the door and waited. Blaine opened the door and smiled, "She passed out just after my parents came home."

"Oh alright," Kurt stepped inside.

"They want to meet you," Blaine took Kurt's hand and took him into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt his is my mom and dad."

"You can call me Karen dear," Blaine's mother shook his head.

Blaine's father stood next to her, "Just call me Brian," he let out a laugh.

"You have one wonderful sister," Karen smiled, "She loves to read right?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "She reads a lot, but playing the piano her favorite thing to do."

"Blaine has played the piano for years," Brian said looking at Blaine.

Blaine gave a nod, "She promised to play a song for me sometime. I hope to hold her to that."

"I hope she does," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Brian and Karen gave one another look as they watched their son and friend interact with one another.

"I should get her home," Kurt said as he tugged on his shirt, "Thank you so much for watching her tonight."

"It's no problem," Blaine said as they walked into the living room. "She really is a great kid."

Kurt lifted his sister and she barely woke up as he took her out to the car. He gently set her down and buckled her up. Shutting the door, Blaine was there holding her backpack.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at him.

"You know you don't have to thank me so much," Blaine said to him, "Remember when I said I do this because I care about you."

Kurt gave a nod as he leaned on the car, "Are you ready for your Christmas Spectacular thing?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "We leave tomorrow to visit the family. I'll be back the day after New Years."

"That's good," Kurt said as he held onto his sister's backpack tighter, "You know, Lilly and I were out the other day shopping. She found something and wanted to give it to you for Christmas."

"Really?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded, "If you wanted to come over to our place for a night after you come back that would be nice. Lilly has been begging me to invite you over too."

"I would like that," Blaine looked down, "I picked up a little something for you and Lilly too."

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said to him.

Blaine gave Kurt a look, "They aren't expensive gifts or anything. Just a couple things I wanted to get you. So I will give you a call when I get back so we can meet up."

"That sounds great," Kurt said and then he wasn't sure what to do next.

Putting his arms around Kurt, Blaine gave him a hug, "Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine," Kurt squeezed back.

Kurt drove back to his apartment with his sister falling back asleep. He smiled at the thought of Blaine giving him a hug. He wanted to remember the way Blaine smelled and how his arms felt around him.

Knowing he was falling for Blaine was hard. Kurt knew right now it wouldn't work out. He had to keep his grades up for his scholarship, working two jobs, and raising his sister was hard enough. Letting out a sigh, Kurt drove the rest of the way home dreaming of what could happen.

The days leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by. It was soon Christmas Eve and Lilly was adjusting the small tree they had.

"Santa is coming right?" Lilly asked Kurt.

Kurt gave a nod and looked up from his spot on the couch, "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he come?"

Lilly shrugged as she walked over and sat down beside him, "I just thought with the move he wouldn't come."

"He will always come," Kurt smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Do you think we will have a better Christmas this year?" Lilly asked him.

Kurt smiled down at his sister. Last year was sad because they had just lost there dad the month before and their aunt and uncle didn't really make it a good one. "I know we will have a better Christmas this year."

Lilly smiled back at him, "I'm glad you're my brother."

"I'm glad you're my sister," Kurt leaned back, "So shall we watch It's A Wonderful Life and then make a plate of cookies of Santa?"

"Okay," Lilly bounced excitedly, "Can we open one present tonight?"

Kurt bit his lower lip, "No, how about we wait until morning."

Lilly let out a groan, "Fine."

"Don't worry, they will still be there when you wake up," Kurt let out a laugh as he turned the small television up. They didn't have cable, but they had a small antenna that picked up a few channels. They showed Its A Wonderful Life on one of channels and since it was one of Kurt's favorites he was happy to watch it.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think we can visit our old house?" Lilly asked staring straight ahead at the television.

Kurt's breath left him, he should have expected it. And to be honest he wanted to see the house too. "I think we can arrange that," Kurt said to her, "I'm not quite sure when, but I like that idea."

"Okay good," Lilly said as she grabbed a cookie from the plate next to them.

The next morning, Lilly woke up Kurt by grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out of bed.

"Come on Kurt," Lilly whined, "Santa came and he brought something for you too."

"Huh?" Kurt got out of bed and adjusted his shirt. He followed his sister out and sure enough underneath their small tree was more presents than Kurt remembered putting there. "Lils how did those get there?"

Lilly let out a giggle, "I don't know."

Kurt laughed and walked over to tree. He saw they were gifts from some of his friends at school. "How did you get these here?"

"Blaine gave them to me the other day," Lilly smiled, "He said they wanted to get you some things, but don't worry about them. They said your friendship was enough."

Kurt's heart started beating a bit faster. He was grateful that they were so nice to him and being his friend. "Wow."

"Kurt, are you crying?" Lilly asked with concern.

"What? No," Kurt reached up and wiped his cheeks, "Come on, let's open these and then have some breakfast."

"Can we make banana pancakes and use chocolate syrup?" Lilly asked excitedly.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I think we can."

They siblings took their time and opened all of the presents. Lilly had gotten a new keyboard from Santa which she had been begging Kurt for. Kurt got a few dresses he altered from the thrift store that she loved. The Warblers had gotten her some new music books.

Kurt received a scarf from Lilly that she had picked out with Clara. And from the Warblers he got a gift card to the local mall for two hundred dollars. They all signed the card and wrote small messages for him.

They each received a few small gifts from Clara, Rufus from the diner, Tanya, and even something from Jason at the garage.

They finally made the breakfast and happily sat around with their new gifts. Kurt heard his phone go off.

_**New message** _  
_From: Blaine_  
 _11:02:29 AM_  
 _Merry Christmas Kurt! And tell Lilly I say it too. : )_

_To: Blaine_  
 _11:05:34 AM_  
 _Merry Christmas to you too and Lilly says it back._

_From: Blaine_  
 _11:08:19 AM_  
 _Did you like your gifts from the guys?_

_To: Blaine_  
 _11:09:59 AM_  
 _They were great, thanks for the surprise._

_From: Blaine_  
 _11:11:34 AM_  
 _Partially it was Lilly's idea. But I'm glad. Are we still on for next Wednesday?_

_11:14:52 AM_  
 _Kurt?_

_11:24:32 AM  
 _Is everything okay?__

_To: Blaine_  
 _11:27:14 AM_  
 _Everything is fine. Lilly just needed help setting up her new keyboard. And yes, still on for Wednesday._

_From: Blaine_  
 _11:29:05 AM_  
 _Wonderful. My brother is bothering me now. I will talk to you later. ; )_

_To: Blaine_  
 _11:31:30 AM_  
 _Bye. Have a good day. : )_

_From: Blaine_  
 _11:36:37 AM_  
 _It's always a good day when I talk to you. Bye!_

Kurt thought about Blaine's last text for days. He thought about it while he was at work and at home trying to sleep at night. Finally it was the day Blaine was coming over and Kurt cleaned the apartment better than he ever had.

Lilly was worried watching her brother, but she knew how much he liked Blaine. So she just helped clean and was excited herself.

The knock on the door made Kurt drop the sponge he was holding. He was cleaning the dishes from last night and he walked to open the door. Blaine was standing there holding a Christmas bag and a smile on his face, "Hi!"

"Hello," Kurt laughed and then Blaine tackled him with a hug. "Did you have a good trip back?" he asked while he hugged him.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he let Kurt go, "It was nice to see my family again and I was right."

"About what?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine smiled, "You were much better than the girl was."

Kurt blushed and laughed, "Right, come on in. Sorry, I was in the middle of dishes."

"I know I'm a bit early but I was excited," Blaine hopped on his feet. He then looked at the apartment.

Kurt could tell Blaine was thinking, "I know it's not much, but it's ours."

Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's arm, "It's great."

"Thank you," Kurt said and then turned his head, "Lilly, Blaine is here!"

Lilly popped her head out of the room and smiled. She ran down the hall and tackled Blaine in a hug, "Hi!"

"Alright kiddo, you know what to do," Kurt smiled at his sister. Lilly let out a giggle and ran off.

"What is she doing?" Blaine asked.

"Your present," Kurt said to him, "She wanted to put on a show for you."

Blaine couldn't help but jump excitedly, "Really?"

Lilly came out carrying her keyboard and set it on her stand, "If you gentlemen would like to have a seat."

Kurt laughed, "Yes ma'am." They both took their seats on the sofa.

Lilly gave a bow and then smiled at them, "I am now going to perform Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven."

Blaine and Kurt both clapped for her. Putting her hands on the keyboard, Lilly began to play. She surprised the both of them with her talents. She soon finished and they stood applauding for her.

"Great job kiddo," Kurt said as they sat back down.

Lilly smiled, "I have another one." She gave them a nod and then she placed her hands on the keyboard again. The notes started to flow and they filled the room.

Kurt couldn't believe his sister had learned the song. Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment and then back at Lilly who was concentrating while she played.

When Lilly finished she bowed while Blaine and Kurt applauded. She crawled into Kurt's lap, "Did you like it?"

"When did you learn that?" Kurt asked her.

Lilly shrugged, "My teacher asked me if there was a song I wanted to play and I told her about how Daddy used to sing that to us. She said that I Wanna Hold Your Hand was perfect."

"It really was," Kurt kissed the top of her head.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, you are quite the keyboard player."

"Do you have presents for us?" Lilly asked Blaine.

"Lils, don't do that," Kurt let out a groan.

"It's fine, and yes I sure do," Blaine picked up the bag he brought. "Now I know you are probably going to say something, but please don't. I really wanted to give these to you."

Kurt nodded, "Fine. Lilly how about you get the gift we found for Blaine."

"Okay," Lilly ran over to the tree they had yet to take down and grabbed the present they had wrapped for Blaine. "Here you go."

"Great," Blaine smiled, "And these are for you two." He handed Kurt a smaller looking box and then two presents for Lilly. "There you are."

Lilly sat down between them, "Can I go first?" Kurt gave a nod. She ripped open one of the presents and found some more advance piano books. "Wow, my teacher told me I would need these soon."

"I know," Blaine blushed, "Kurt mentioned you would need them."

Kurt shifted in his seat as he realized Blaine must have guessed about their living situation.

Lilly ripped the wrapping and squealed as she saw what else Blaine had gotten her, "Thank you! Thank you!" He had gotten her a CD set of movies greatest scores.

"Oh great," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're turn," Lilly said to Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine started to gently open his present and he smiled when he saw the bowtie, "Thank you. I like it," he held it up to his neck.

Lilly clapped her hands, "Now it's your turn Kurt."

"Right," Kurt tore the paper off and opened the small box and notice Blaine watching him intently. He let out a small gasp as he saw what was inside. His fingers touched the brooch that was inside the box. It was a beautiful brooch that was a small yellow bird. "I don't know what to say."

Blaine smiled, "Does that mean you like it?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Good, I thought since you aren't in the Warblers then this sort of makes you an honorary one," Blaine said to him.

Kurt knew if he cried anymore lately then he wouldn't cry for another ten years. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Blaine smiled.

After opening the presents, they made their dinner which was homemade pizzas. They each made their own. Lilly laughed when Blaine made a smiley face with some of the toppings. That led to all of them making faces on their pizzas.

Later on Kurt had to put Lilly to bed since she fell asleep after they had their picnic dinner on the floor and watched a movie. He closed the door gently behind him and found Blaine washing some dishes in the sink. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind," Blaine said as he washed a spoon, "You really are great with her."

Kurt picked up a towel and started to dry some of the dishes. "It wasn't always like this."

"What's that?" Blaine asked him.

"It started the day Lilly was born," Kurt said as he set the towel down, "My dad was with my mom at the hospital. I was home with my grandma. I knew something was wrong as soon as it happened. Everyone kept telling me that everything was fine. I knew it wasn't."

Blaine set down the plate he was washing and turned to give Kurt his full attention.

"My dad came home the next day, but he only brought Lilly," Kurt had tears falling down his face, he knew and didn't bother wiping them away, "My mom died while giving birth to Lilly. At first I resented her, I really did. I feel bad about it to this day still do. I love her, but I feel like I have to make it up to her."

"It's not wrong you felt like that," Blaine said to him, "You were young and confused. Now you know."

"I know," Kurt sighed and he finally reached up wiping his tears. "It was my dad and us for so long. He had a heart attack and went into a coma. I didn't know what was going to happen and then he was gone. We were alone. We were forced to move to Michigan with my aunt and uncle."

"What happened?" Blaine asked him trying to figure out how they ended up here.

Kurt tried to calm his shaking hands, "We couldn't stay there. They didn't treat us right and I hated going to school there. I worked two jobs, and saved as much money as I could that summer. I researched school districts and found this one. I researched more and found the scholarships. We were approved and moved."

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said taking Kurt's hands. Kurt slowly looked up and over at Blaine. "You did what you had to do. To tell you the truth it's incredibly brave you didn't run from your problems. You faced them head on. Never be ashamed of who you are."

"Why are so nice?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked into his eyes and then he felt something inside. He reached up and was about to touch Kurt's face but he pulled back, "You're just quite the guy Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let out a laugh, "So are you."


	4. Part Four

Finals had come in January and took up much of Kurt's time. He didn't have time to think about his feelings towards Blaine or how Blaine may feel towards him. He still remembered the confession and how Blaine comforted him.

Blaine was more than helpful with Lilly too. He even watched her a few times for him. Kurt was thankful for him. Kurt and Lilly even went to Blaine's birthday party. Blaine had been so excited to introduce his friends to some of his family.

It was the beginning of the next semester at school though, and Kurt was excited to start his new classes. He would miss being alone with Blaine in Photography at the end of the day though.

Right now he was busy trying to print his syllabus for his English class, Literature in the 1800s. He was excited to have that class with Blaine.

"Oh crap," Kurt said as all of his folders feel to the floor. All of the papers went every where.

"Need help?"

Kurt looked up and saw a guy standing. He was just an inch or two taller than him. He had his hair styled up. His face was thinner and slightly pointed. "Sure."

The guy kneeled down and helped him pick up the papers.

They picked them all up Kurt tried to reorganize them. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," the guy smiled, "The name is Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh, Kurt Hummel," he said, "You new?"

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded, "I was wondering if you knew where this Student Activities room was?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment, "Are you looking for the Warblers?"

Sebastian nodded again, "Yeah, I have an audition and need to be there in five minutes."

"Just head down the hall and turn left," Kurt instructed him.

"Thanks man," Sebastian patted him on the shoulder, "Cute brooch." He then walked off.

Kurt reached up and touched the brooch Blaine had gotten him for Christmas. He looked down at the papers he had just printed off and realized he needed to get them in his binder.

The next day at lunch Kurt was walking to the table with the Warblers when he saw Sebastian sitting next to Blaine. He didn't want it to bother him, so he tried walk by with his head down, but then heard Blaine's voice.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine smiled at him and made room for him to sit down.

Kurt sat down and nodded at him, "Hi." He figured why not sit, since Blaine was kind enough to move over.

"Kurt you have to settle our debate, we are all tied," Jeff said as he pointed to Nick, "I say that Superman is the better superhero."

"While I say that Batman is," Nick said, "What do you think?"

Kurt laughed, "Definitely Spiderman," he nodded.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Well that's not fair."

"Why not," Kurt shrugged, "I mean you said the best superhero and well I think Spiderman is."

"But Batman is way better," Sebastian said to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. But come on, he was just an average guy whose entire world got flipped upside down."

"Same thing happened to Batman, but he had the money to do it," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Kurt breathed in and out, "Just because you come from money doesn't make you the better man. As I recall Batman was pretty much banished from Gothom City."

"Yeah, still people like him in the end. So that definitely proves that money makes you the more liked guy," Sebastian still had his smirk on his face.

Wes looked over at Kurt, "Are you alright Kurt?"

"Yeah fine," Kurt stood up, "I just remembered I have to finish that paper. I'll see you later." He dumped his tray of food and walked out of the cafeteria. He knew the words Sebastian was saying shouldn't get to him, but it did.

Kurt walked into the Student Activities room and sat down at one of the computers. He had hopes of Blaine chasing after him, but that wouldn't happen. It was times like these when he wished he didn't have a crush on his best friend.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

Falling out of the chair, Kurt landed on his bottom. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly rushing over to help him.

"Fine," Kurt stood up and sat down in his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"You left in a hurry and I wondered if everything was alright," Blaine said with concern in his voice.

"Why do you always do that?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine was confused, "Do what?"

"You are always asking me if I'm okay or if I'm alright?" Kurt groaned, "Are you that worried about me?"

"I don't understand," Blaine said, he went to take a step forward, but Kurt turned around.

"I have to write this paper now because I work tonight," Kurt said sitting back down and logged onto the computer.

Blaine stood there for a moment, and then he nodded his head, "I'll see you later in class." Kurt didn't answer, so he left walking out of the room.

That night, Kurt did have work. He was busy running around the restaurant and serving all of his tables. Tanya eventually stopped him and told him to take a break.

"What is with you tonight?" Tanya asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

Tanya sighed, "Kurt, when is that last time you did something for yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked her.

"I mean like you took time out of your day to do something just for you?" Tanya asked.

Kurt thought for a moment. He stood there and thought, he honestly couldn't think of a time. "I don't know."

"That's it," Tanya snapped her fingers, "You should join that singing group thing at your school."

"I can't," Kurt said clearing off an empty table, "I have work and Lilly."

"Lilly wouldn't mind going to that after school thing or hanging with Clara after school," Tanya said, "I'm sure it would be good for you."

Thinking about the idea for a second, Kurt shook his head, "I can't. I almost tried out, but then backed out."

"Who cares," Tanya waved a hand, "Just ask your friends again. Bane is the one you are closest too right?"

"Blaine," Kurt corrected her.

"Right they one you always blush when you say his name," Tanya teased him.

Kurt gave her a look, "Can you not."

"Fine, but just ask, I'm sure they will let you," Tanya walked over to pick up her order.

Kurt thought about the idea again. He does miss singing and Blaine said if he ever wanted to audition all he had to do was ask. After he talked to Lilly about it, she encouraged him. He decided to ask Blaine about it the next day.

Walking into Calculus was strange, because Blaine was quiet. Kurt tried to talk to him before class started, but there wasn't enough time. And then they got to busy in their classes.

Running to catch up with him, Kurt touched his shoulder, "Can we talk?"

Blaine looked at him with sad eyes, "Sure, what did you want to talk about."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday," Kurt said to him, "I was just having a bad day and Tanya helped me figure out some things."

"That's good," Blaine nodded.

"Which is why I shouldn't be asking, but I have a favor to ask," Kurt smiled at him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked with a questioning face.

Kurt rocked on his feet, "I was wondering if that invitation to audition for the Warblers is still open?"

Blaine smiled at him, "You know it always is."

"I think it would be good to have something for myself," Kurt said to him, "I mean if I get in."

"You'll get in," Blaine touched his arm, "I'll let the guys know you want to audition. How does today sound?"

"Today?" Kurt asked surprised, "I guess I could. I mean I still need a song to sing."

"Just sing what comes naturally," Blaine said to him, "And I already know you have an amazing voice."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, so after lunch during free period."

"Yep," Blaine nodded, "Come on, let's tell them together. I suppose we should check with the counsel."

"Probably," Kurt laughed. They went to lunch together and sat down next to each other. Sebastian was sitting a few Warblers down, so Kurt tried to keep in mind that he wasn't there.

Wes, David, and Thad were more than excited to have Kurt try out that afternoon. They were all sitting in the Warblers' cave as Jeff called it, all sitting around and waiting.

"Alright everyone," Wes banged his gavel, "We have a student who would like audition, let's welcome Kurt Hummel."

They all clapped for him and Kurt gave a small wave.

"Whenever you are ready," David gave him a nod.

Kurt breathed in and out. He turned and gave Trent a nod. Trent hit the play button on the small stereo and the piano notes started to fill the air. Blaine instantly recognized it as Lilly's playing from when he visited after Christmas.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt walked around the room as he sang. All of the Warblers watched him as he sang the song.

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Kurt sang with the emotion he felt he needed. He felt his father's presence around him and remembering Lilly playing the song for him and Blaine.

_Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand._

The music disappeared and Kurt opened his eyes. Most of the Warblers stood up and started to clap enthusiastically.

"That was amazing Kurt," Thad said excitedly, "Now, usually we do this anonymously, but those in favor of Kurt Hummel joining raise their hands."

Kurt smiled as he watched all of the Warblers hands raise in the air, even Sebastian raised his hand.

Wes banged his gavel, "Welcome to the Warblers Kurt."

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine grinning at him. He gave him a smile back and couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be part of something again.

They went to their classes for the rest of the day. Kurt walked into his English class and took his usual seat. Sebastian walked in before anyone else and stood in front of Kurt's desk.

"I bet you think you're something special," Sebastian smirked.

Kurt looked up at him, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure," Sebastian rolled his eyes as he went to sit down in his own seat.

Blaine walked in and took his seat beside Kurt, "So are you excited for your first practice?"

Kurt shook his head from his thoughts, "Yeah, I am. I guess I should thank you."

Touching his arm, Blaine smiled, "Kurt you deserve it. You sounded amazing. Maybe we can even get you to sing a solo at Regionals."

"We'll have to wait and see won't we," Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled, "Now did you do the reading last night?"

"Blaine, are you serious?" Kurt asked him.

"Sorry forgot," Blaine held up his hands in surrender, "So you did do the reading."

"Actually I skimmed over it," Kurt said looking down, "I had work and didn't have time last night." He could have sworn he heard someone snort from a few desks away.

"That's alright," Blaine said to him, "I'll catch up you up."

Kurt was incredibly thankful for Blaine. His heart still sped up whenever he saw him walk into a room, but he was thankful to just be his friend.

The schedule Kurt had now only had one word to describe it. Busy. Everywhere he went he was trying to do his best, but he somehow messed up something everywhere he went.

At school, he had forgotten to print his paper, so he had to turn it in late. During Warbler's rehearsal he kept messing up the dance moves that resulted in Wes getting frustrated with him. While he was at the garage, Jason told him to fix the brakes on a car, but he accidently started to put the wrong kind on. Plus at the diner he just couldn't get the orders right.

"What is with you tonight?" Tanya asked Kurt.

Kurt groaned as he laid his head on her shoulder, "I am exhausted."

"I think you need a break," Tanya said as she started to pick up the empty dishes someone left.

"Right, I can take a break," Kurt waved his hands in the air, "I am already working my two jobs, school, the Warblers, and then I'm looking at colleges I want to go to."

"Really, college?" Tanya asked him.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess. I mean other than working I don't really have a plan. I was just looking into taking a few classes."

Tanya took Kurt's hand, "Hey, it's exciting. You should be thinking about your future. What do you think you'll go into?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt gave another shrug, "I think I will just try some classes out first."

"You are going to be great whatever you do," Tanya smiled as she walked off to take another table's order.

Kurt brushed off the front of his shirt and then went back to work. Maybe right now his life was a mess but he would work it out.

A couple of weeks later with January turning into February, the snow was still falling outside. Kurt began to get a hang on his busy life. He would enjoy his time at school and Warbler practice then either work or hang out with Lilly as much as he could. He was tired, but his life was worth it.

Kurt decided to take Lilly out to go see a movie, one because it was his first free Saturday in weeks and two because she deserved it. He mentioned it to Blaine and asked him if he wanted to go. That resulted in Jeff overhearing and he wanted to go. Nick wanted to go too, so eventually all of the Warblers were invited.

Kurt drove to the movie theater and parked, "You know we don't have to do this," he said looking at his sister in the mirror. Maybe it was more this own worries, but he didn't want his sister to be uncomfortable.

Lilly let out a giggle, "I don't mind."

"Alright," Kurt sighed as he opened his door and Lilly followed him out. "I think we were all going to meet in the lobby." They walked into the theater and started to look around for their friends.

"It's Blaine!" Lilly pulled Kurt towards them. "Hi Blaine."

"Hey you," Blaine smiled at her and then looked up, "Hi Kurt."

"Hello," Kurt waved at him, and then realized how ridiculous he looked quickly lowering his hand.

"Kurt!" Jeff ran over and jumped on his back, "Hey it's Mini Hummel too."

Lilly scrunched her face at him, "I am not mini."

"Right, Miss Lilly here is quite the grown up girl," Blaine said to his friend.

"Are we ready to buy tickets?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine pointed to Wes standing at the counter, "Wes is getting the tickets." Kurt went to take out his wallet, "Oh don't worry about that."

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Don't worry about, Wes already collected the money. So you excited to see the movie?" Blaine then asked him.

Kurt looked at his friend, "Did you pay for our tickets?"

"Look at that you really are a charity case Hummel," Sebastian appeared suddenly next to them like he was waiting for a moment to strike.

Clenching his fists, Kurt glared at him, "I suggest you back off Sebastian. Especially on something you don't have any idea about."

"What don't want everyone to know how you live in the cheaper part of town," Sebastian smiled, "In a one bedroom apartment you have to share with your sister."

"Sebastian stop it," Blaine said to him.

"Excuse me," Kurt turned to him, "You seem to think we need all these charitable things."

"I didn't mean anything by it Kurt," Blaine pleaded to him, "I just know you have been working like crazy lately. I wanted to do something to help you out."

"He also watches your sister for free," Sebastian let out a laugh, "I think you were the chosen charity of the year, the Warblers pick one every year."

Kurt could feel his eyes threatening to tear up, but he held them in. "Lilly come on."

"But I want to see the movie," Lilly whined.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt looked down avoiding everyone's gaze, "Not today kiddo."

Looking over at Blaine, Lilly then reached over and took Kurt's hand without another word. They walked out of the movie theater.

Blaine turned to Sebastian, "What was that?"

"What?" Sebastian shrugged.

"You are an idiot," Blaine grumbled as he ran out of the theater and ran over to Kurt who was halfway getting into his car, "Kurt, please don't go."

"I just got a call, they need me at the garage," Kurt said not looking in Blaine's eyes, "I have to go." He got in the car and shut the door, and driving off without another word.

Blaine tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but there wasn't anything there. He went over to his own car and leaned on it.

"What Sebastian said, was it true?" David asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded his head slowly, "He was so scared to tell me." He wasn't crying, but he was shaking, "And he trusted me."

Wes reached to touch Blaine's shoulder, "He still does."

"Yeah right," Blaine said as he stepped away.

Nick watched his friend start to pace in the parking lot, "Is this about more than just Kurt's trust issues?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked him.

"Well, you know you do light up when he walks in the room," Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

David nodded, "And you are quite fond of touching his arm in a way I haven't seen you do that before. I mean you are a touchy feely person, but not like that, not with any of us."

"And Kurt had those green eyes of jealously when Sebastian first came," Nick added.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked them.

Wes laughed with his shoulders shaking, "You like Kurt."

"Well yes I like Kurt," Blaine said, "I don't know…wait, you mean like as I like Kurt?"

"He is quite clueless isn't he?" Jeff asked out loud but didn't expect an answer because everyone knew what it was.

Blaine took a step back, "But he's Kurt."

"And you are Blaine," David smiled trying to hid his laughter, "You really haven't noticed it?"

"Notice what?" Blaine asked him now worried he did something wrong.

"Go after him you idiot," Nick said as he opened Blaine's door.

"But he had to go to work," Blaine said to them.

Wes groaned, "Blaine Anderson get in your god forsaken car and drive to his work that we all know you know the address to."

Blaine was surprised at Wes' voice, but then he smiled and hugged him, "Thank you." He hopped into his car and drove off as quick as he could.

"Now it's time to do some rough justice," Wes said as he looked over at Sebastian who was standing by his own car.

Jeff clapped his hands, "Scary Wes, I think I like it."

"As long as it isn't directed at us," Nick said to him. David nodded in agreement and then they followed him to listen.

Kurt had dropped off Lilly at Clara's and drove to work at the garage. He didn't really lie to Blaine, Jason really did call, but it was early that day. Jason was happy to hear that Kurt changed his mind though.

Driving to the garage Kurt willed his emotions to just go away until he could deal with them later when he was at home in his shower. He got out of his car and walked inside saying hello to some of the guys. "Jason?"

"Back here kid."

Kurt walked in to the office and froze because standing beside Jason was Blaine. They just looked at one another, their eyes saying more than any words could.

"This kid came here looking for you," Jason scratched his head, "Wouldn't leave until he saw you."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him finally remembering what had only happened less than hour ago. And he looked away.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?" Blaine asked Jason. Barking a laugh, Jason gave a nod of his head. He walked off to leave them alone.

Kurt looked down at his shoes, "Movie wasn't any good?"

Blaine shook his head, "I guess I really am bad at this." On the ride over, he began thinking and everything fell into his lap. He liked Kurt and he needed to tell him how he felt.

"Bad at what?" Kurt asked him.

"Look Kurt, there is a moment when you see someone and you say to yourself, oh there you are. I have been looking for you forever," Blaine took a step towards Kurt. "You know I don't think it's just been one single moment though for me, it's all of the moments. Seeing you with your sister, while you cook, or when you sang at your audition, those were the moments for me. They all combined together and made me realize things that I haven't before."

Kurt finally looked up, "What are you—"

"Kurt, you are that person," Blaine said to him.

Taking in a breath, Kurt didn't know what to say. Blaine was now in front of him and telling him how much he meant to him and how he wants to be with him. His mind was spinning with Blaine so close and everything was just falling because he had no idea what to think anymore.

"Would you two just kiss already?"

Kurt and Blaine turned to see Jason and a few of the workers spying on them. They both laughed and turned to one another again.

"Blaine," Kurt closed his eyes and whispered before he felt Blaine's lips on his. Kurt kissed back with everything he had. He wanted to show Blaine just how much he returned the feelings to them.

Blaine pulled away and they were both panting, "Um, I should probably apologize for coming to your work and—"

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss Blaine again. He must have caught him by surprise because his mouth was slightly open and his tongue came out just enough for Kurt to taste.

Once again, Blaine pulled away, "You are amazing."

"I'm sorry I acted crazy," Kurt said as he leaned forward to touch their foreheads.

"Don't worry about," Blaine smiled, "Besides I think Wes is giving Sebastian an enormously hard time right now."

Kurt smiled and laughed, "I guess all I have to say is go Wes then."

"Yep, go Wes," Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "So I think it's time I took you out on a date."

"Why Blaine Anderson, I thought you would never ask," Kurt laughed.

And true to his word, Blaine planned to take Kurt out on a date. They had to plan it for next Sunday night though since Kurt's work schedule was tricky lately.

Lilly was excited when she heard about Blaine and Kurt finally together. She ran through the apartment and then made a dramatic exit saying how she would leave them alone to talk now. Blaine couldn't hold in his own laughs.

Their friends at school were more than supportive. Most of the Warblers bugged Blaine about how he was clueless and annoyed Kurt about saying how he should have said something sooner. They decided to both hide out in the library for a few lunches.

Sebastian was acting strangely nice to the both of them, if he saw them in the hall or in class. They wondered what Wes had said to him. And when they asked Wes about it, he said he would never tell.

Blaine was now waiting in front of Kurt's door with a bouquet of daisies because those are the flowers that Kurt had once told him he always wanted someone to bring him on a date.

Kurt opened the door and smiled, "Hi, oh my gosh, look at the flowers."

"These are for you," Blaine handed them to him.

Kurt blushed as he smelled the daisies, "Thank you. I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember everything you say," Blaine smiled at him.

"Right, well I already dropped Lilly off at Clara's so we are ready to go," Kurt said as he grabbed his coat, "And where are we off to again?"

"Did you bring the blanket?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt held up the blanket he and Lilly use on their picnics. "Great. You know it's a surprise," Blaine grinned happily, "It's our first date and I want it to be perfect."

"It's with you," Kurt gave a shrug. "I think it's already perfect."

"Our friends are going to hate us aren't they," Blaine teased.

Kurt gave a nod and laughed, "I think they already do honey." He reached down and took Blaine's hand as they walked to Blaine's car.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt to get in and then he hopped into the driver side, "Now remember to act surprised if you guessed."

"Blaine I seriously have no idea what you are doing tonight," Kurt said to him.

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Then off we go."

Kurt noticed how Blaine drove into the, how he said, classier part of town. He pulled into a restaurant that Kurt did not recognize and park the car.

"Rule number one," Blaine started.

"We have rules on our date?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave him a look and then Kurt held out his hand to signal Blaine to continue. "As I was saying, rule number one is that yes this place is a bit pricey but don't worry about it. Rule number two, I am paying, I asked you out. You can pay next time, agreed?"

"Agreed," Kurt laughed.

"And finally rule number three is to have fun and don't have a care in the world," Blaine said to him.

"Like I said earlier, with you anything is possible," Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine smiled as he opened his door and then ran around to open Kurt's door, "Hungry?" he held out his arm for Kurt to take.

"Starving," Kurt said as wrapped his arm around Blaine's, "So this looks…"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Remember rule number one."

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just don't want you to be throwing your money away."

Blaine stopped them and stood in front of Kurt, "You have to realize how special you are and I'm not throwing my money away. I'm spending time with you which I love to do."

Kurt looked down and blushed, "I sometimes think everything is just going to fall out."

"It's not," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Now why don't we get in there and order some food because I am starving."

"Me too," Kurt laughed.

They walked in and Blaine smiled at the guy who was standing behind the podium, "Hi, we have a reservation under Anderson."

The guy looked down and then smiled, "Yes, if you would please follow me." He picked up two menus and the couple followed him. The host led them through the restaurant and then he stopped at a booth in the back. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment."

The couple sat down and Kurt looked around excitedly, "This place is really nice."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's actions, "I thought you would like it. Now order whatever you want."

"Oh wow," Kurt's eyes widened, "This all looks amazing. I don't know what to get. Where did you hear about his place?"

"I came here with my parents awhile back," Blaine shrugged, "I wanted to make tonight special and then I remembered this place."

"Didn't we already agree tonight was special?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine let out a small laugh, "You are correct."

Their waitress walked over to them, "Good evening, my name is Gia. Would you like to start off with some drinks?"

"How about we start off with a bottle of your sparkling water," Blaine said, "And we'll need a few more minutes to decide on our meals."

"Great," Gia smiled and then walked off.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Sparkling water?"

"Tonight's special and my parents said to go all out," Blaine said with a shrug.

"You told your parents about this?" Kurt asked with a blush rising on his cheeks.

Blaine nodded, "Course I did. My mom made sure I went to the right flower shop too."

Kurt let out a giggle, he was glad Blaine had parents like he had. He had heard stories of parents not being accepting and he would never wish that on anyone. "Well I guess I'm glad about that."

"Now what are you thinking of getting?" Blaine asked looking back down at the menu."

Kurt looked at the menu again, "Hmm, this fish looks interesting or the steak."

"The steak?" Blaine asked him, "I never really took you as a steak guy?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Blaine Anderson," Kurt gave him a wink, which made Blaine smile wide, "But now this chicken salad looks good."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Do I need to tell the waitress you need more time?"

"Nah, you just order and I'll follow," Kurt looked at the menu.

As if on cue Gia returned and poured them their drinks. She set the bottle down, "Alright have you gentlemen chosen what you would like to order?"

Blaine ordered a pasta dish and Kurt had finally went back and ordered one of the fish combinations. They talked about school, work, and Lilly. Blaine listened intently as Kurt told him about one time his dad took him and Lilly to the beach while they were on a rare vacation. Kurt started laughing as he was in the middle of telling the story of how his dad got stung by a jellyfish.

"It was one of the best days of my life," Kurt smiled as he took a drink of his water.

"It sounds like a great one," Blaine smiled at him, "You know Cooper took me to the ocean once and I almost drowned."

"What happened?" Kurt asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Blaine laughed, "Oh trust me it was just my brother being a dope. He is ten years older than me, so you know I was the annoying younger brother. One day we were playing in the water. He saw a cute girl and went over to talk to her. I was five at the time and he left me in the water. I went under and the next thing I knew was being pulled out of the water. Cooper was freaking out."

"Geez," Kurt said, "I'm glad you were alright."

"Yeah, I just coughed up the water for a bit," Blaine said to him and shrugged, "Funny thing is, Cooper and I never told our parents about it to this day. It's still our secret."

"Do miss him?"

"Who?"

"You're brother?"

"Cooper is a great guy," Blaine sighed, "I mean I do, but I'm glad he is in California living his dreams."

"What are your dreams?" Kurt asked him, changing the subject but wanting to know more about Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment, "I think I would like to do something with music. I applied for different schools all over, so you know I'll have to wait and see. What about you?"

Kurt was taking a drink and he almost spit it out, "What?"

"What are your dreams?" Blaine asked him.

"That's kind of complicated for me right now," Kurt said playing with his napkin."

"That sounds like a talk for dessert then," Blaine grinned, "How about we keep to the lighter stuff now."

"We are getting dessert?" Kurt's voice perked up.

Blaine laughed, "Of course we are. But not here, I have something else planned."

"You are full of surprises," Kurt reached to play with his silverware and then Blaine's hand rested on top of his. He looked up and they just looked into one another eyes.

"You ordered the pasta correct?"

The couple both jumped from being interrupted and looked at their waitress. Blaine still held onto Kurt's hand though.

"I interrupted, I'm sorry," Gia said to them.

Blaine shook his hand, "It's alright, and yes I ordered it."

Gia set down their meals, "I am truly sorry, I wasn't even paying attention."

"Its fine," Kurt said to her as he felt Blaine squeeze their still held together hands.

"Well I hope you enjoy your meals," Gia said, "I'll come back and if you need anything just call." She was off in a flash.

"I think she is bubbly," Blaine said.

"She is," Kurt smiled and then he looked down at their hands, "Um, I think you need to let go of my hand so I can eat."

"Oh sorry," Blaine blushed as he let go of Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will get more opportunities," Kurt said to him.

Blaine nodded, "I hope so."

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence that seemed to just pass between them. They finished and Blaine asked for the check. Once it came, he handed Gia the card and she went off.

"And now Mr. Anderson what about this dessert?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave him a wink, "That's my secret yet again Mr. Hummel."

Kurt really didn't like surprises, but for some reason when Blaine was planning them he did. Gia came back with the receipt, which Blaine signed and they left.

"Now we are getting in the car for dessert," Blaine said to him, "So just trust me with this."

"I guess I have no other choice," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine laughed as they got back into his car and he started to drive down the road. Kurt tried to follow where Blaine was going, but he didn't know the area that well yet. Turning into a parking lot, Kurt looked at the building.

"Just give me one minute," Blaine unbuckled leaving Kurt alone in the car.

Kurt heard a song start to play and turned it up a notch. He smiled as he listened and closed his eyes.

Blaine's door opened and he slid inside causing Kurt jumped and opened his eyes. "Sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly, "I got the goods."

Kurt looked at the bag Blaine was holding, "Now where too?"

"It's just around the corner," Blaine said as he put the car in reverse to back out of the spot, and then he put it in drive taking off down the road. He then turned into the planetarium's parking lot.

"Are we even allowed here?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine just smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "I know some people, namely David's sister who works here. Come on." He reached in the back and picked up a blanket.

They both exited the car and Kurt followed Blaine as they walked to a side door. Blaine swiped a card key and opened the door.

"This way," Blaine pointed as they walked into a dark room. "Here you lay down the blanket and I have something to do."

Kurt gave him a look, but took the blanket. Blaine walked into a room off to the side. Unfolding the blanket, Kurt laid it on the ground. He sat down and opened the bag with the dessert. His eyes widened, Kurt saw a container of powdered sugar with a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

Then all of a sudden, bright stars were covering the ceiling and soft music began to play. Blaine appeared once again and he was holding a single rose.

Kurt just shook his head and laughed, "You are amazing."

"Oh good," Blaine said with a sigh, "I was worried it was a bit much."

"No, it's not," Kurt said to him. He patted the ground next to him, and Blaine lowered himself down handing Kurt the rose. He smelled it and smiled at him. "Thank you," he leaned over and kissed him.

Blaine kissed Kurt back and pulled back gently to lean his head on his shoulder, "Strawberry?"

"I would love one," Kurt said happily.

Blaine opened the small box and dipped it some powdered sugar bringing it to Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth and ate it slowly letting out a small groan. "That good?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

Blaine finished the strawberry and tossed the stem in the bag, "Those are good."

Kurt picked up a strawberry, "I love this even if it is incredibly cheesy."

"Don't you remember?" Blaine asked him. Kurt shook his head and wondered what Blaine was talking about. "You told me that your dream date was sitting under the stars being fed chocolate strawberries. And then you blushed and instantly told me how silly it sounded, but you know it wasn't silly."

Kurt was amazed that Blaine had remembered that. He had mentioned it months ago and he remembered. "I always dreamed of leaving, getting out of Ohio."

"And now?" Blaine asked him.

"I can't really do that now," Kurt shrugged as he picked up a strawberry letting Blaine take the first bite, "I mean with Lilly I can't just leave. She is happy here. It's more complicated now."

"If you could go do anything you wanted what would it be?" Blaine asked with eyes wide.

"The stage," Kurt said surely, "I would want nothing more than to be on a stage."

"You do have an amazing voice," Blaine said to him. Kurt blushed and looked down, "I mean it Kurt." He put a finger under Kurt's chin to raise his head, "You are amazing and I think you can do it. Just put your mind to it and you can do anything."

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine closed the small distance letting their lips slide together. He felt Blaine's tongue gently touch his bottom lip, so he opened his own. Kurt lowered down on the blanket.

Pulling away, Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's face. He leaned on his arm, "I know it might sound crazy, but I really care about you Kurt."

"I care about you too," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

They laid there for awhile just looking up at the stars talking quietly with one another. Finishing the strawberries by feeding them to one another, neither could have asked for a better date.

Blaine drove Kurt home that night and kissed him before leaving him at his front door. Kurt shut the door behind him and let out a squeal of excitement jumping up and down. He then leaned on the wall and smiled feeling happier than he has ever been.


	5. Part Five

Kurt honestly was floating as he walked. At school, whenever he saw Blaine, they would always smile at one another driving their friends insane. Kurt felt like he could fall for Blaine and he didn't want to get up.

It seemed Sebastian's punishment wasn't as harsh as Kurt was hoping. He was put on probation from the Warblers for a week. Blaine told Kurt that it was enough and kissed him, so Kurt didn't really mind much anymore.

Kurt felt bad leaving Lilly with Blaine since they were dating now, but Blaine told him not worry about it.

School seemed to be working out fine for now and work just fell in to place. Kurt realized his sister's birthday was coming up and he needed to figure out what to get her. He was talking to Blaine one day during a free period. They were sitting on the couch, with Kurt leaning on Blaine and Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt.

"So you want to get her something special?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded his head, "She is turning eleven and it just seems like such an impressionable age."

"I suppose, its means you're almost a teenager," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt let out a groan and hit Blaine's chest, "Don't say that. I can't even think about that now."

"Are you that worried about it?" Blaine said with concern.

"I don't think so, I mean I guess I should but she is a great girl," Kurt said thinking out loud, "That's why I want to do something great for her birthday."

Blaine kissed his temple, "You'll think of something perfect."

"Well don't you two look all cute and stuff," Jeff walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

Kurt just smiled and then felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. "Oh that's mine," he left Blaine's warm embrace and pulled his phone out. He hit the talk button and heard Rufus on the other end.

Blaine turned back to Jeff, "So Wes planning extra practices?"

"I think so," Jeff shrugged, "He knows Kurt needs to know in advance, so I think he will talk about it today."

Kurt hung up his phone, "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked him.

"That was Rufus, they need to come in right after school," Kurt groaned, "I wasn't suppose to work tonight."

Blaine moved closer to him, "We can figure this out, is Lilly getting picked up by Clara today?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I was suppose to pick her up."

"You put me on your emergency card right?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded his head, "Then I will pick her up and then you go to work, just pick her up at mine afterwards."

"I can't ask you to do that," Kurt said to him.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him, "I want to do it. And you can think about her present a bit more."

"You are amazing," Kurt leaned his forehead on Blaine's with their noses touching.

Jeff just smiled as he watched them. He couldn't imagine his friends deserving anything better. He cleared his throat and stood up, "Well I should get going. Nick mentioned something about a high score on Fruit Ninja."

Kurt sat there for a moment and then he had an idea, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Blaine asked him.

"I think I know what to give Lilly for her birthday," Kurt said smiling, "Quick question though, will you come with me?"

"I'd probably travel anywhere with you," Blaine laughed.

"Great," Kurt said as he looked at the time, "We need to move now."

"But I was comfy," Blaine said as he leaned on Kurt, "Yes very comfy."

"Come on you," Kurt said standing up and helping Blaine up. "I will let you in on my plans and then you can help me tell Wes I am not going to make it practice tonight with only two weeks until Regionals."

Blaine winced, "Why me?" Kurt just laughed as he pulled Blaine out of the room and to their class.

Kurt had to make a few phone calls for his sister's gift, but he eventually got everything in place. Her birthday was on a Tuesday, but since they both had school and work, they couldn't celebrate until the weekend. Kurt had specifically cleared his schedule for Saturday and made his plans.

The alarm went off at four in the morning and he realized Blaine was arriving in half an hour. He ran a hand through his hair and realized he had come home going straight to bed without even changing out of work clothes.

Kurt got out of bed and quickly showered, as quickly as one could with hair like his. He made sure to apply his facial creams swiftly and then he went to wake up Lilly.

"Hey kiddo, time to wake up," Kurt said poking her side.

Lilly groaned and rolled over.

"Don't you want your birthday present?" Kurt asked her

Lilly then groaned again and Kurt heard a knock at the door. "Who is that?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Why don't you go answer the door," Kurt smiled at her.

Lilly slowly got out of bed and went to the door. She opened it and squealed, "Blaine!"

"Hey Miss Lilly," Blaine hugged her, "Happy Birthday again!"

Laughing as she let go, Lilly looked in Blaine's hands, "Are those for me?"

"Maybe," Blaine grinned, "But I think Kurt's present is first."

"Yep," Kurt nodded, "Now get dressed and brush your hair please. Quick, hop like a bunny."

Lilly went back into her room and chose an outfit to wear for the day.

Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a kiss, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again, "You ready?"

"I should be asking you that," Blaine said to him.

Kurt stood there for a moment, "I think I am ready." Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lilly came out five minutes later dressed in one of her favorite sundresses Blaine's mother had gotten her for her birthday. "Well don't you look beautiful," Blaine said as he twirled her.

"Thank you very much," Lilly said giving a small bow.

"Now check list, cooler?" Kurt asked.

"Check," Blaine nodded his head.

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Birthday girl?"

Lilly giggled, "Check."

"Alright, let's head out," Kurt said and Lilly looked up at him with a questioning glance, "Surprise remember, don't tell her a thing Blaine."

"I would never," Blaine said pretending to be offended, "Why Mr. Hummel, who do you think I am."

Kurt gave him a look, "Mr. Anderson why don't you grab that bag and then we'll go."

"Fine fine," Blaine waved a hand.

They locked up the apartment and climbed inside Kurt's car. The one thing he was glad to still have. It wasn't much, but it was his and his dad did give it to him. "All buckled?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Then we are off," Kurt said as he started driving down the road, "I almost forgot does anyone have to use the bathroom?"

"No," Lilly shook her head.

"Are you sure kiddo?" Kurt asked her. Lilly just shook her head again. "Alright, we are going to be driving for a bit."

It turned out halfway to their destination Lilly did have to use the bathroom, but then so did Blaine. He blamed it on the coffee he drank. Lilly would bother the two of them constantly about where they were going but neither said a word. She eventually fell asleep.

Kurt took the familiar exit off the highway and he suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation. He pulled over on the side of the road and began to breathe heavily.

Suddenly he felt someone take his hand and rubbing it soothingly. Kurt looked and saw Blaine's hand wrapped around his own. He then smiled and looked over at Blaine.

"Courage," Blaine whispered.

"Thank you," Kurt said in a quiet voice back. He started driving down the road again. He told Blaine to wake his sister up now though.

"Hey Lilly, time to get up," Blaine said shaking her from his seat. "Good morning sunshine."

"Where are we?" Lilly asked rubbing her eyes. And then something clicked as Kurt drove. She didn't ask anymore. She just stared out her window and watched as the other cars passed.

Kurt finally turned down a road with many houses and he went deeper into the subdivision. Then he turned into a driveway and parked the car.

Lilly had her face pressed against the window and looked in awe.

The Hummel household was still standing tall. No one had moved in and it looked roughly the same. The lawn was cut and a For Sale sign was on the lawn. The shutter that Kurt had broken when he was six wasn't broken anymore. And the flower bushes their mom had once planted were now gone.

"Ready kiddo?" Kurt asked her finally finding his voice. Lilly didn't say anything, but nodded her head.

The trio got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk. Blaine stayed a step behind wanting the siblings to have their moment. He took out the Polaroid camera he had brought and took a picture of them.

Lilly reached for a door knob and gave Kurt a glance, he nodded, so she turned it. The door opened the same way it always had, with a squeak on the last few inches.

The furniture was gone, but it was the same place. Kurt saw the same color painted walls it was before they left.

Blaine stepped inside behind him and shut the door behind him.

Kurt walked into the once living room and looked around. He imagined everything and how it used to be. "When I was little, I would sit right here and have tea parties."

"Why?" Lilly asked him.

"Because Mommy could see me from the kitchen or the living room," Kurt smiled at the memory.

"Oh," Lilly said taking a few steps in the kitchen, "Remember when Daddy made us pancakes and he used baking soda instead of baking powder."

Kurt laughed at the memory, "Yeah, flat pancakes the amazing new sensation."

Lilly grabbed Kurt's hand and leaned on him. Kurt squeezed her hand back to let her know he was still there.

Blaine held up the camera and took a picture of the siblings. They were so different, but were entirely the same. He smiled as he looked at the picture on the camera.

"Look at this," Lilly ran over to the back door, "This is where Daddy would always come in from work."

"Yeah, I would yell at him to make sure he took off his boots before he came in the house," Kurt smiled at the memory.

Lilly turned to Blaine, "Kurt would be making dinner and Daddy would come home teasing him about how he always tried to cook healthy but we would eat an entire container of ice cream afterwards."

Blaine let out a laugh and saw Kurt even laughing, "I like that story. I know how much Kurt likes his dessert."

"Can we go see our rooms?" Lilly asked Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt gave a nod, he turned to Blaine, "When Lilly got old enough there wasn't enough room for both of us, so I took the basement and she got my old room."

"Oh," Blaine nodded as he followed Kurt down the hallway.

Lilly opened the door and smiled, "This was my room."

The room was small, but it was painted a light pink color and Blaine could feel that it once held the small girl.

"My bed was here," Lilly ran around the room, "And I had my table here where Kurt and I would have our tea parties."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who just gave a shrug. "It was something my dad did for me."

"It sounds like it would have been fun," Blaine said reaching over and taking Kurt's hand.

"Can we look at your old room now?" Lilly asked Kurt.

Kurt gave a silent nod as they walked out of Lilly's old room and went back through the kitchen. She opened the door leading to the basement and they all walked down the stairs.

The walls weren't changed down here either. The floor was now hardwood instead of the carpet Burt had put in per Kurt's suggestion.

"We would come down here and watch movies all of the time," Kurt laughed, "My bed was over here and the small television was right across."

They both sat down on the ground and imagined their time together. Kurt looked over and saw Blaine taking another picture of them. He gave him a smile and Blaine smiled back.

"My favorite movie to watch was The Wizard of Oz," Lilly smiled.

"I haven't seen that one," Blaine said sitting beside her.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked over at him, "You have never seen The Wizard of Oz before?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, "But you're gay and you talk about liking Wicked."

Blaine laughed, "Well my parents were never that into movies and my older brother wasn't really the musical type. And yes Wicked is lovely, but I like other ones better."

"You have to watch it with us," Lilly pulled on Blaine's arm, "Can we watch it tonight Kurt?"

"Sure, if that's what you want birthday girl," Kurt kissed her on the head. He was so thankful for Blaine, but he needed to watch The Wizard of Oz before anything else happened.

Blaine laughed as Lilly jumped up again to start dancing around the room. Kurt watched her and smiled at the memories he had of her running down the stairs to tell him dinner is ready or Burt was home from work.

They all walked back up the stairs and Blaine saw Kurt once again look down the hallway. "Is your dad's room down there?"

Kurt just gave a nod, "I'll be right back," he wrapped his arms around himself and walked down the hall. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open just as it always did.

Suddenly feeling someone take his hand, Kurt looked over and saw Blaine giving him a smile. He took a step inside and he could still remember it all. Running into this parent's room on Christmas morning or when he had a nightmare after his mom had died.

Kurt didn't know he was crying until Blaine wrapped his arms around him. He put his head on Blaine's shoulders and he just cried.

Blaine lowered them, so they were sitting on the ground with Kurt leaning on him. Letting him cry, Blaine just held him.

As they were curled together, Lilly eventually joined them and sat down in Blaine's lap. Kurt reached over and was absentmindedly playing with Blaine's hair. He sighed, "Thank you."

Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt's forehead, "I should be thanking you."

Lilly looked up at them, "Thank you for my birthday present," she said to Kurt.

"Anytime kiddo," Kurt smiled at her.

"I think it's time to pick up someone's ice cream cake and apparently watch The Wizard of Oz because I just have to watch it," Blaine teased as squeezed Lilly in his lap.

Lilly let out a laugh and Kurt smiled at them. He was so happy to have found someone like Blaine. He loved his sister and him, well he thought Blaine loved him. They hadn't been dating all that long, but he could feel himself starting to have those feelings, so Blaine must feel the same way right?

Eventually they left after Kurt took numerous pictures with the digital camera. He was going to get a collage photo frame for them to hang up as memories.

The trio went out for lunch at Breadstix because Kurt told Blaine they came here so often he had to go one more time with him. Lilly reminded him as they ate that the breadsticks weren't even that good. Kurt just laughed and agreed with her.

Later on, they drove back to Westerville. Blaine went into the store while Kurt and Lilly waited in the car to pick up the ice cream cake. They went back to the Hummel's apartment and celebrated Lilly's birthday.

After they had ice cream cake, they all curled up on the couch and Lilly put in The Wizard of Oz. They watched it until the end and then Blaine wouldn't stop talking about it.

"How have I never seen that before," Blaine exclaimed as he looked over at Kurt and Lilly, who were trying not to laugh so hard they fall off the couch. "That was incredible, I am sorry that I haven't. And I'm not even sure who I am saying sorry too."

Blaine said he wanted to cook dinner for Kurt and Lilly, so they watched as he set to work. He was mixing something in a pot when he looked over at Kurt, "Do I have something on my face?"

Kurt shook his head and walked over to him wrapping his arms around his middle, "No, I just like looking at you."

"It's my birthday," Lilly whined, "Do you have to all mushy?"

"All mushy huh?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "That means I should be calling him my sugar muffin."

"Or telling Kurt he is just cute as a button," Blaine tapped Kurt's nose making him laugh.

Lilly groaned, "Stop it. You can do that when I go to bed."

Blaine just laughed as he continued with making dinner. When he finished he set the dish on the table, "I give you my grandmother's famous fried chicken and rice, careful though it's mighty spicy." He added the end with a southern accent.

Kurt looked at the food, "It looks good."

"Can we eat now?" Lilly asked him.

"Dig in," Blaine said with a nod as he sat down.

They ate dinner and told Blaine stories that they had thought of while being at the house today. After dinner, they had second helpings of ice cream cake and watched The Aristocats and Oliver and Company because Lilly and Blaine said you have to watch them together.

Finally, Kurt was sitting on the couch looking at the pictures Blaine had taken that day. Blaine was putting Lilly in bed for the night. Kurt wasn't against it, but it was strange to him.

Blaine plopped down on the couch next to him, "Hey." He curled into Kurt's side and looked at the pictures with him.

"Wow," Kurt looked at the picture of him and his sister sitting on the floor of his old bedroom, "I really like that one."

"It was a golden opportunity," Blaine grinned, "I think Lilly took a few of us too."

"She did," Kurt smiled as he looked at the pictures of himself and Blaine. They weren't all that bad either, a few of them they were holding hands and he loved the one of him and Blaine outside sitting on the old swing set that they had yet to take down. His head then went to his thoughts from earlier on today.

Blaine turned in his arms slightly, "You are thinking a bit too loud."

"Sorry," Kurt said trying to shake his thoughts from his head.

"Don't apologize," Blaine smiled as Kurt set the camera down and Blaine took his hand, "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"It's going to sound silly," Kurt said to him.

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing sounds silly when you say it."

"I was just thinking today," Kurt sighed.

"Well that does sound silly," Blaine teased him.

Kurt hit him on the arm, "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's palm, "Go ahead."

"It's just that we haven't known each other very long, but I think I started falling for you the moment I met you," Kurt said to him, "And it just took you a while to get there too. But we haven't been dating all that long, although these have probably been the best last few weeks of my life."

"I would concur with your findings," Blaine gave a nod, "But what are you trying to say?"

Kurt motioned Blaine to sit up and he took his hands, "What I am trying to say to you, Mr. Anderson is that I think I'm falling in love with you."

Blaine blushed and looked down, "I think I'm falling in love with you too Mr. Hummel."

Kurt leaned in and pressed their lips together. He gently pushed Blaine down onto the couch as they kissed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for about half hour and Kurt eventually laid his head on Blaine's chest with Blaine running his hand through his hair. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine and he sighed not wanting to move, "You probably have to get going soon."

"I probably should," Blaine smiled, but he didn't want to move either.

Kurt turned his head to press his face into Blaine's chest, "How do you always smell so good."

Blaine laughed which made Kurt's head move. Kurt eventually tilted his head up with his chin resting on Blaine's chest. He reached up and rubbed over the spot where his shirt made a mark on Kurt's cheek, "You are adorable so I don't know."

"How am I adorable?" Kurt scrunched his face, "I've gotten many compliments, but adorable hasn't been one."

"I think your sister brings out your adorable qualities," Blaine said trying to shrug, but it was hard while lying down with another person on top of you.

"I guess I should write that down," Kurt smiled. He lifted his hand and started to draw patterns in Blaine's shirt, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said to him as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kurt crawled up Blaine's body again to start kissing him, "You are stuck here that's it."

Blaine let out a laugh, "My parents are expecting me home. We are going out tomorrow."

"Do you have too?" Kurt whined teasingly.

"Adorable," Blaine grinned.

Kurt just laughed and let his head fall between Blaine and couch. Blaine took that opportunity to kissing his neck and then he let his tongue out to lick. Kurt let out a groan, "Blaine, that isn't helping you."

"I don't know," Blaine said to him, "I am quite enjoying it."

Kurt picked his body up, "Fine you win, but I hope you tell your parents about how much I enjoy the fact they let me keep you the whole day."

"Oh I will tell them," Blaine wiggled underneath Kurt. Eventually Kurt did get up and helped Blaine up. They made their way over to the door slowly stealing kissing as they went and finally Blaine left. Kurt fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face that night.

Kurt really wanted to take Blaine out on a date, but they were insanely busy with the Warblers lately even having weekend practice. He felt bad, but Blaine told him not to worry about it.

Lilly was excited about going to see her big brother on the stage for Regionals. She was going to have to be on the side of the stage with them while they performed because Kurt couldn't find anyone to watch her.

The Warblers gave Kurt a chance for a solo, but instead of a solo, they offered him a duet with Blaine. Kurt couldn't wait to sing in front of everyone with Blaine.

They were currently on the bus on the way to Regionals when Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurt knew what Blaine was referring too. He was referring to the fact that Kurt was about to talk to all of his old friends and confront them. It was his decision he made and Blaine talked him through it.

"I'm okay because you're here," Kurt leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you," Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too."

"You are right Lilly," Nick said making a face, "They do get mushy."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes and Blaine just smiled. "Oh Miss Lilly you are probably my favorite," Blaine said to her.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite," Jeff said peeking his head over one of the seats.

"Sounds like you are in trouble Mr. Anderson," Kurt teased. Blaine just smiled and they went on with the rest of their trip.

When they finally arrived at the school, Kurt was glad it wasn't at McKinley. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but he really did want to talk to his friends. The Warblers exited the bus and went into their designated room.

Kurt sat in one of the chairs and Thad was talking to him about something when he saw Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. They really haven't talked at all since he called him out at the movie theater. But right now Kurt's mind weighed heavily with talking to his old friends.

"Hey Thad," Blaine appeared, "The counsel called an emergency meeting."

"Oh thanks," Thad said getting up and walking over to Wes and David.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Were you serious?"

"Actually I was," Blaine smiled and he looked over at Jeff and Nick keeping Lilly company. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as he stood up. "I just hope they don't hate me."

Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand, "No one could ever hate you."

"Thanks, but I knew a few people who did," Kurt said. He then felt Blaine's grip tighten and he could feel his nerves disappear at Blaine's touch. But he wanted to do this on his own. It was something he had to do on his own. "I'm going to go, I'll be back soon."

"I'll miss you," Blaine said giving him a quick kiss, "Can't wait to sing that duet with you tonight."

Kurt smiled at him as he let go of his hand and slipped out of the room. He walked down the hall into the next room. He knocked on the door three times.

The door opened and Quinn was standing there, "Well look who is here," she said giving him a smile.

All of the New Directions looked up from what they were doing and over at Kurt standing in the doorway. He gave a small wave, "Hi."

Rachel was the first to walk over to him. At first Kurt thought she was going yell at him, but she didn't. Her arms wrapped around him and squeezed him, "Hi."

Kurt knew he couldn't cry, the blotchiness would show on the stage. So he let go of Rachel, "I think I owe all of you an explanation."

"We would sort of like one," Finn shrugged.

"I…to tell you the truth I don't know how to start this," Kurt said as he looked at all of his old friends. "But this is what I want to say. When my dad died, I thought my life was worthless, meaningless. I realized that quickly it wasn't, I still had Lilly and we were better together. We moved in with my aunt and uncle, and to tell you all the truth it was awful. I wanted out."

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Mercedes asked him, "Any of us would have come to get the both of you."

Kurt shrugged, "I think my pride was to big. And I worked saving my money, researching like crazy, and I moved here. I found the Cornerstone Schools with a no bully policy, something I have felt the effects of. I was so thankful my sister and I got our scholarships."

"After we moved into our tiny apartment, I thought about calling you all up," Kurt sighed, "But I couldn't. Blame my pride again, but I didn't want you all to see me how I was then. I was weak and found myself pathetic. And then I met Blaine."

"Who is Blaine?" Rachel asked him.

Kurt gave a smile, "Blaine is my best friend. He helped me so much and I am so grateful for him. I never thought I would meet someone like him ever. He is great with Lilly and he is amazing himself."

"Sounds like more than a friend," Puck said wiggling his eyebrows. Tina hit his arm and he gave her a face.

"Actually, he is my boyfriend," Kurt said with a blush, "It took time, but I think we both needed it. We are happy and Lilly is happy, I just wanted to make sure you were all alright with everything."

Santana stood up and stared at him, "Lady Hummel get over here and hug me so I can congratulate you on getting some action."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and fall into her arms.

"And we need to meet this kid," Mercedes said to him as she was next to hug. She wrapped her arms around him, "I need to tell him if he hurts you then I am taking him out."

"We are in love 'Cedes, I sure hope he knows that if does something to hurt me I will take him out," Kurt said to her.

Rachel hugged him tight, "I can't believe everything that has happened." Then she looked at him, "Wait, why are you wearing your uniform?"

"I'm in the Warblers now," Kurt said with a smile, "I know it's kind of weird to be competing with all of you, but I needed it. Plus I am singing a duet with Blaine, so I would really love if you guys cheered us on because it's better than nothing."

"With an amazing voice like yours, that audience is going to be on their feet," Mercedes said waving a hand.

Kurt hugged all of the New Directions and then stopped at Finn. Finn had taken Kurt and Lilly's disappearance the hardest since their parents were dating at the time. He thought that he, Kurt, and Lilly were getting along so well, but then they were just gone.

"I need you to promise to not disappear again," Finn said to him.

Kurt gave a nod, "I promise," he held out a hand to shake, but Finn pulled him in for a hug.

Eventually Kurt had to go after he received everyone's phone numbers. He knew his phone would blow up with messages if he gave them his number. Making his way back to the Warblers room, he was smiling again.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked back in to the room and he walked towards him. "I take it they still like you."

"Mr. Anderson who couldn't like me?" Kurt said hitting his arm playfully, "Now I have a message that said we need to bring it tonight."

"We will," Blaine said to him, "I know we will."

The New Directions were first tonight, followed by a glee club from Illinois, and the Warblers were closing. The Warblers, plus Lilly, were sitting in the audience and listening as the emcee greeted everyone. He then introduced the New Directions and they took the stage.

Kurt and Lilly clapped for their friends. Blaine was happy that Kurt had talked to them and it went well. Kurt had been nervous about it ever since he started talking to Blaine about it.

Blaine knew from the way Kurt would talk about his friends sometimes though, they wouldn't turn their back on him. He understood that if Kurt wanted he would go to them. They had grown so close over the past few months and he still finds out amazing things about Kurt.

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand, "Aren't they great?"

"They are," Blaine nodded his head.

Lilly then stood up as she watched Artie roll to the front of the stage and he began to sing. Kurt knew that his sister always loved when Artie sang.

They clapped again when the New Directions finished their set. Kurt and Lilly stood up and applauded for them. Blaine followed the siblings and clapped along.

The Warblers then had to shuffle back into the small room to wait until their cue. They ran into the New Directions and Kurt almost fell over when Rachel hugged him.

Lilly pulled on Kurt's hand, "Can I sit with them?"

Kurt looked up at Finn, "Do you mind?"

"Never," Finn smiled brightly, "Come on kid, we need to head off to our seats."

Lilly went off happily with them and some of the Warblers asked Blaine what was going on, but he just told them they would talk later. They all met in the room and practiced their scales.

When they were called to the stage, Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine had to laugh at the gesture, "Are you nervous Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him, "Not going to make fun of me?"

"Adorable," Blaine said with a smile, "I told you."

"Fine," Kurt waved a hand, "And yes."

"Don't worry," Blaine moved his hands so they were rubbing Kurt's shoulders, "You are going to be amazing and we are going to kick some serious ass out there."

"That's quite a big venture Mr. Anderson," Kurt leaned in, "Think you will be able to follow through?"

"I sure hope that's not an innuendo," Jeff said from behind him.

Kurt's face fell and he glared at his friend, "Oh my god."

Blaine just looked down and shook his head, "Jeff, no. Why don't you get in line and help out Trent with the moves he thinks he forgot but didn't."

"On it chief," Jeff gave a salute and walked off.

"Sometimes I think you have more power than the counsel," Kurt said as he leaned on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grinned, "Oh I do, hence why we are about to go on that stage and rock a song together. But don't tell them that," he winked. "Ready?" he held out his hand.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "With you I think I'm ready for anything."

The Warblers walked on the stage and sang their first two songs which Blaine led them through. Then Kurt stepped out of the line and to the front. He looked over and Blaine was giving him one his smiles. The music started to play and Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

_When we're born into this world  
We don't really get to say  
Little boys and little girls handed the brand new families  
There comes a time in life  
When we finally get to choose  
And I choose you, I choose you_

Blaine smiled and took over for the next verse. They danced with one another and sending each other looks that were more than just simple glances.

_We can't give our two cents  
Of how tall we want to be  
We don't get an opinion  
On our ethnicity  
But the one we spend our life with  
That we get to choose  
And I choose, I choose you_

Kurt and Blaine sang the chorus together with the Warblers backing them up with beats and singing along. The audience started to clap along with them.

_I choose you, to be by my side  
I choose you, to hold me at night  
It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right  
I choose you, I choose you_

Blaine danced around Kurt as he sang the first part of the verse.

_Everybody has one,  
A choice they get to make  
Half human half heaven  
That decides the family tree_

Kurt smiled as he took over for Blaine and sang the rest of the chorus.

_Now we all pick the branches  
That then becomes the roots  
I choose you, I choose you_

Once again, Kurt and Blaine sang the chorus together. They started chase each other through the other Warblers playing off of one another.

_I choose you, to be by my side  
I choose you, to hold me at night  
It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right  
I choose you, I choose you_

Kurt started to sing the song as he teased Blaine with the words in the song.

_I was worried I would not know what to do  
If I was in these shoes  
Standing here it's clearer than the sky is blue  
That I choose you_

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he started to sing taking over where Kurt left off.

_I choose you  
With so little we control, thank god it's in the rules  
We get to choose, and I choose you_

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they sang the last chorus together. The words could not have been truer for the couple.

_I choose you, to be by my side  
I choose you, to hold me at night  
It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right  
I choose you  
I choose you_

When the Warblers finished a thunderous applause was heard. Kurt looked out at the audience and spotted his sister easily. She was standing up and clapping so hard.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. The group bowed and walked off the stage. "You were magnificent."

"As were you," Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm glad I chose you," Blaine said to him.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's sappiness, "I'm glad I chose you too, you goofball."

Lilly came running over to them and Kurt hugged her tight. "You were amazing," she said to him.

"Thank you," Kurt said to her, "I think knowing you were in that audience made everything better."

"I do what I can," Lilly gave a shrug. Kurt and Blaine both laughed.

Soon all of the Glee clubs were called onto the stage for the results. Each group was holding hands and they were finally reading the third place winner, which happened to be the school from Illinois.

Kurt looked over at his friends and smiled. He honestly didn't care if they won or not. Everything in his life was working out and while winning would be amazing, he didn't think his life would fall apart if they lost.

But then Lilly and Blaine were bouncing up and down. Kurt turned to them and looked at them with a confused face.

"We won," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, "We did it!"

Kurt hugged him back and celebrated with the Warblers, feeling that maybe winning was something to just top off the cake.


	6. Part Six

Kurt was pacing back and forth in the Warblers practice room. He was going over his expenses last night and realized that the time he spent with the Warblers was going to increase because of Nationals. But he could handle it, really he could.

The past two months seemed to go by quickly for Kurt. March ended right after Regionals, and became April, then it turned into May. He was trying to balance his life and while it was difficult at times, he managed.

Blaine was more than helpful whether it was watching Lilly or calling their spare moments when they would go off campus to eat lunch dates. He even helped Kurt with his homework if he needed. Sometimes they got distracted while trying to work, but Kurt felt it was a much needed distraction.

They spent time together and apart. Kurt realized that most of the guys were getting their college letters, whether they were accepted or not. He had already gotten a few himself. He was accepted at most of the schools around Lima. Then he had one envelope he was so afraid to open.

Which his why he was waiting for Blaine to come to the room so they could open it together, it was what Kurt wanted. Blaine had been admitted to most of the schools he had applied too, but he was still trying to make his decision.

Blaine opened the door and smiled, "Hey."

Kurt stopped walking and gave him a smile back, "Hi."

"So what was it that you needed?" Blaine asked him.

Holding up the envelope, Kurt showed Blaine, "This came in the mail last night and I am terrified to open it."

"Wow," Blaine took the envelope with the School of the Art Institute of Chicago label on it. "You applied here?"

Kurt gave a nod, "I mean, New York was always my dream, but it's New York. I thought maybe if I got accepted it would be an option. Plus their fashion design program is so different and interesting when I was researching them."

"Kurt you don't have to convince me," Blaine smiled, "Open it."

"I can't," Kurt said showing Blaine his shaking hands, "I mean even if I get accepted I'm not sure if I will go, but it's only an option if I get accepted so just open it."

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hands in his, "Look at me." Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes, "This school would be lucky to have you. I have seen your work on you and your sister, you are amazing. So let's open this letter together?"

"Okay," Kurt gave a nod, "Together."

Gently, Blaine helped Kurt rip open the envelope and then take out the paper. They both unfolded it carefully and Kurt's eyes scanned the page. Blaine just watched Kurt's face looking into his eyes.

"I got in," Kurt said staring at the paper, "I actually got in."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "I'm so proud of you."

Kurt started crying, he couldn't help it, tears were now falling down his face. "I just never thought…"

"Hey," Blaine pulled back and cradled Kurt's face in his hands, "I told you, you are amazing Kurt Hummel and never forget that." He pulled Kurt's face close to his and closed the small space between them pressing their lips together.

Kurt pulled away and let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder, "You know you never told me where you were going."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "I haven't really decided yet."

"Why not?" Kurt lifted his head and stared into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the couch, "I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy, but I honestly wanted to wait for you. I mean we have talked about it and I just think that in the long run even if we aren't," he froze, "together, I don't think I could ever say goodbye to you."

Kurt reached up and touched Blaine's face, "I am never saying goodbye to you." He leaned in pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I know," Blaine sighed, "One of the schools I toured last year was Chicago College of Performing Arts and to tell you the truth it is one of my top choices."

"But Blaine I don't want you to make this decision because of me," Kurt said to him with a worried voice, "It could lead to resentment towards me and Lilly, and I don't think I could take that."

"Hey, hey," Blaine put a hand under Kurt's chin, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I wouldn't want you to resent me either. Relationships are about give and take, and I honestly don't know if I could be that far away from you. And like I said, Chicago is one of my favorite cities ever and we are going there for Nationals. I loved the school when I visited during Spring Break, so please believe me when I say it's only partly about you."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "What if I choose to not go though?"

"Then it's only about a six hour drive from here to Chicago," Blaine said to him, "I already gave them my decision anyways."

"You," Kurt couldn't help but hit Blaine's arm, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Blaine smiled and shrugged, "I had to make sure you knew what I wanted. Now I'm not going to force you to decide, but just think about it and think about your sister too."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "I don't know if I could move her again. Plus I have to great jobs here and my apartment."

Blaine just sat and nodded his head, "Like I said, it's entirely your decision."

"I think I should talk to Lilly about it too," Kurt said with a nod, "It is a big decision."

"Take your time," Blaine patted Kurt's knee.

Kurt thought about it for over a week, before he sat down with his sister to discuss it. It was a Friday night and Kurt somehow was home. He usually worked at Rufus' on Friday nights, but they were giving him the night off.

Folding a shirt that Kurt was hemming for his sister, he looked down at the girl who was lying on the ground watching a movie Blaine had borrowed her. "Hey could I talk to you kiddo?"

Lilly looked at him, "Okay." She paused the movie and turned to face him, "What's wrong?"

Kurt smiled, "Nothing honey. I just wanted to talk to you about something, something about next year."

"Oh," Lilly said tilting her head to the side that Kurt swore reminded him of his father. "What's that?"

"I was accepted at some schools," Kurt said, "One school I was sort of excited about too."

"That's great," Lilly smiled as she stood up and sat next to him, "What's wrong?"  
"It's in Chicago," Kurt said to her.

Lilly opened her mouth and then looked down to play with the hem of her shirt, "Daddy once told me that you would wake up with me in the night when I was little. I would have nightmares and you would lay with me until I fell asleep. I don't remember that."

Kurt smiled, "I do. Daddy would always tell me not to do it because you would never learn to sleep on your own."

"But I did," Lilly said and she looked up, "I want you to be happy."

"Kiddo when did you get so smart?" Kurt asked her.

Lilly shrugged, "I have you for a brother. I think it was bound to happen."

Kurt reached over and pulled his sister in for a hug, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the life you deserve."

"I know," Lilly said hugging him back, "You already do and you can do that in Chicago."

"I love you, I hope you know that," Kurt said hugging his sister tighter.

"I love you too, but if you keep squeezing me I won't be able to breath," Lilly said to him.

Kurt loosened his grip, "Sorry. You can go back to your movie. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Lilly said as she gave Kurt a hug before going back to the floor and hitting the play button on the remote.

Kurt just smiled as he realized he could not have asked for a more wonderful sister. His life was pretty great right now.

The Warblers had Nationals in exactly one week and then they would have come back to complete their finals. Kurt was stressing about finals on top of needing to practice the Warblers songs. With working his two jobs as well, Kurt's schedule was full.

Kurt was sitting in the student's activity room when someone sat down in the seat next to him, he turned and saw Blaine. "Hi."

"Hey," Blaine said to him.

Typing quickly, Kurt was hoping to print his paper today so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. He noticed that Blaine was uncharacteristically quiet, "What's up?"

"Do you remember what you said yesterday before we left?" Blaine asked him, "We planned something. Something we both need to go to so we can consider what it was."

Kurt's hands froze, "Crap." He had totally forgotten about their date to see a movie last night. His phone had died and he didn't have time to charge it. "I am so sorry."

Blaine just held up his hand, "I drove by your apartment and saw your car, so I was glad to know you were safe."

"You should have come up and yelled at me," Kurt groaned, "I feel awful now."

Blaine knew he should have been mad, maybe even furious, as Thad said he should be, but he just couldn't. "Kurt I need you to understand that I was hurt, I guess I still am, but I understand."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "You should definitely be mad, you should yell or I don't know break up with me." His eyes widened at what he suggested, "Oh please don't break up with me, I have excuses but I don't see a point in telling you, so I will just say I love you and I shouldn't have stood you up. I never wanted to be that guy and now I am. I am never going to fall in love again am I?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile, "Are you finished now?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who he found almost laughing, "Wait, you think this is funny?"

"I do," Blaine said, "Look, Kurt I was mad for about an hour or two yes, but I'm not going to break up with you over one date. Just please next time have your phone on or email me, or something. I was going nuts."

"I still feel awful," Kurt grumbled, "You have to let me make it up to you, I…" He realized he didn't have any time off because of the weekend he needed off for Nationals.

Blaine gave him a small smile, "I understand Kurt. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"You should just break up with me," Kurt groaned, "I bet you could find a better boyfriend who doesn't have two work two jobs and already guardian of his little sister." A pair of arms wrapped around Kurt's middle and was pulled in Blaine's lap, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to calm down," Blaine said with a sigh and he moved Kurt so he was sitting in lap, "Now, first off I don't want another boyfriend. Second, the fact that you take care of your sister is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Third, you could be a stripper and I would still date you."

Kurt hit Blaine's chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck, "You are much to forgiving."

"Nah, just ask my brother about one of my Vogue magazines he ruined," Blaine said to him, "I definitely got him back for it."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine grinned, "One day, but not yet. So then Mr. Hummel, do you think you can drop this whole break up senerio in your head because it is not going to happen.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed, "I truly am sorry."

"I know, and apology accepted," Blaine leaned to kiss Kurt, "Now then I think it's time we talked about this need to think I am breaking up with you."

Kurt let his head drop to Blaine's shoulder, "Can we drop it." Blaine just laughed out loud and then rested his forehead on Kurt's.

The door opened and some of the Warblers walked in, "Can't we just…awww, look at our boys," Jeff grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and didn't try to leave Blaine's lap, mostly because it didn't seem Blaine was moving either.

They boys walked in and sat down by them, "Were we interrupting something?" David asked them.

Blaine shook his head, "I was just teasing him is all."

"Which he does quite often," Kurt said giving him a look.

Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt closer, "You love it."

"I do," Kurt said resting his head on his shoulder, "So what did you boys need?"

"Songs," Wes sighed, "Thad, David, and I have been trying to come up with a list for Nationals and we wondered if the two of you were willing to do another duet since it went perfect last time."

"Is that fair?" Kurt asked him.

David smiled at him, "I think we would all agree if it wasn't for you two we wouldn't have won."

Thad gave a nod, "So what do you say?"

"What do you think Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked him, "I think it would be a jolly good time."

Kurt brought his hand up to his chin, "I do believe I have to concur with Mr. Anderson here. We would be honored."

Jeff leaned over to whisper in Wes' ear, "And you thought Nick and I were weird." His comment resulted in Kurt throwing a pencil at him.

The Warblers set to work practicing for Nationals. Blaine and Kurt chose a song for them to sing, and Blaine was able to choose one of the songs with the counsel's permission.

With their set list and moves down, the Warblers had agreed to go out the night before Nationals to celebrate. Kurt was working, so they decided to all go to Rufus' place so he could still be there too.

Lilly was getting the diner ready when Blaine walked in. "Hey there Miss Lilly, where is that handsome brother of yours?"

Giggling, Lilly pointed to the back, "He is in the back getting ready. I have all five tables set up."

"You did an amazing job," Blaine smiled. He was about to ask why so many tables had to be set, but then he saw his boyfriend come rolling out of the back on his roller skates. He tried not to laugh, he tried really hard.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Kurt whined.

Tanya came out and smiled, "You must be Blaine, the one who calmed this one," she pointed to Kurt.

Kurt gave her a look, "What does that mean?"

"You were kind of on edge until you found another outlet," Tanya gave a shrug.

Hitting her with a towel, Kurt groaned, "I swear you are the worse of all of my friends."

"Even worse than me Hummel?"

Kurt turned around and saw the New Directions standing in the doorway, "You know I quite possibly think so." He ran over to them and gave them each a hug. Lilly ran over and hugged them too.

The Warblers soon came in and started to mingle with the New Directions. They all seemed to be getting along with one another. Kurt was happy and they also seemed to like Blaine.

Lilly was sitting next to Blaine as he whispering to her. Kurt wondered what was going on. He rolled over, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Lilly smiled quick big, "I need to talk to Finn now." She ran off and left Kurt with a questioning face.

"So you think I can refill on my fries?" Blaine grinned up at him.

Kurt laughed and sat down in the chair next to him, "I think this gathering was a success."

"You are right Mr. Hummel," Blaine smiled and they both looked to see Sebastian sitting by himself.

"I should talk to him," Kurt said.

Blaine patted Kurt's hand, "It's up to you."

"He did get us together though," Kurt gave a shrug. He stood up and walked over to Sebastian.

Blaine felt that it was time. He went over to Rachel and smiled, "I think operation KB is a go now."

Rachel squealed, "Alright. I will just go tell Tanya now."

Blaine looked around and found Lilly. He pulled her over, "Ready now?"

"Now?" Lilly asked with an excited voice.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. He looked over and saw Kurt giving Sebastian a handshake. Yeah it was time. Rachel's head peeked over the counter and she gave Blaine a thumbs up. Grabbing a chair, Blaine stood up on to get everyone's attention, "Hello everyone."

The entire restaurant was looking up at him, even if they weren't with their party.

"Thank you. So many of you know that while the Warblers are here to celebrate our road to Nationals and the New Directions are here to celebrate their amazing second place win at Regionals, there is another reason we are all here. Kurt would come up here please."

Kurt looked around confused, but he felt someone take his hand. He looked and saw Lilly pulling him to the front. Looking at Blaine, Kurt wondered what was going on.

"Every time I look back at my life the past year, I don't think I could have survived it with out Kurt," Blaine said looking down at him, "I am so proud of him and everything he is. He knows this because I tell him constantly and it annoys the hell out of him."

Jumping down off the chair, Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Everyone here cares about you and wants to see you succeed. We are all proud of you and since it is your birthday next weekend when I know we will all be busy, we wanted to celebrate it now. Rachel bring it out."

Kurt's eyes widened as Rachel walked out holding a cake. It was in the shape of the yellow bird from the pin Blaine had given him at Christmas. There were candles lit on the cake, with the words Happy Birthday Kurt written on the wing.

Blaine waved his hands as a conductor would and they began singing Happy Birthday to Kurt.

Lowering his head while he blushed, Kurt felt Blaine wrap an arm around his waist. He gave a comforting squeeze, which made Kurt feel like anything could happen.

"Make a wish man!" Jeff yelled out.

Kurt smiled and blew out the candles, leaving none of them lit. Everyone clapped for him and yelled out Happy Birthday. "How long have you been planning this?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Well Rachel and Finn called me saying they wanted to do something special for your birthday, but wasn't sure what to do," Blaine smiled, "I talked to Lilly and we got this idea."

"I love you," Kurt leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's lip, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said kissing his nose.

Kurt laughed and smiled knowing all of his wishes had already come true.

The drive to Chicago was boring. Lilly was reading one of her books. The council was discussing last minute details. Some of the Warblers had falling asleep, while others were playing games on their phone or handheld devices. The adult chaperones were sleeping as well.

Blaine and Kurt were listening to music from Blaine's iPod, with one headphone in each of their ears. Kurt was doodling in a book, while Blaine was watching him.

"Alright, we need your attention," David sat up on his seat.

Blaine paused the music and turned his attention to the council.

"We have decided that we are opening with Blaine's number of Ladies' Choice, proceeding we will have Caught Up In You with Nick and Jeff in the lead, then move into Take A Chance On Me with Blaine and Kurt," Wes said reading his paper.

Thad gave a nod, "And that is what we are sticking with." The council sat down and let the boys go back to what they were doing.

Blaine gave Kurt a small nudge. They had wanted a more fun song to sing together, so they approached the council with the ABBA song. Most of the Warblers were excited about the change of pace.

"We are so going to win," Jeff said pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh we will," Blaine said elbowing Kurt slightly, "Don't you think so Mr. Hummel?"

"I know so Mr. Anderson," Kurt teased back.

They had finally made it to Chicago and were checking into their hotel for the night. They had the afternoon to explore the city if they wanted. Kurt was excited to explore the future city he was going to be living in someday. Lilly seemed more than excited to explore too as she pulled Blaine's arm along the streets.

Kurt, Lilly, and Blaine went to the Navy Pier walking along the boardwalk. When they got to the end, Lilly ran over to look at the water. Blaine and Kurt took a seat at a bench.

"So it seems like a pretty good city huh," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled and let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, "Yeah it does. I can't believe we are going to be here."

"It's going to be amazing," Blaine let his head fall on top of Kurt's.

Lilly ran over to them, "Kurt did you see the lighthouse?"

"I did kiddo," Kurt said as he pulled her into his lap, "So what do you think of this place?"

"I think it looks like an adventure," Lilly smiled, "Are you excited about it Blaine?"

"Oh yes," Blaine smiled, "I can't wait mostly because we talked about things and think that our most obvious thing is to just move in, all three of us."

"Really?" Lilly squealed, "You are going to move in with us?"

"And you will get your own room," Kurt said to her, "We can paint it whatever color you want."

Lilly threw her arms around her brother's neck, "Thank you."

Kurt hugged her tightly back, "Thank you kiddo." He pulled back slightly, "So where should we go next?"

"Can we go to the aquarium?" Lilly asked him.

"Of course we can," Blaine said before Kurt could protest, "Remember you agreed to let me spoil you on this trip." He stood up and held his hand out.

Kurt could only roll his eyes as he set his sister down and took Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled Kurt up to spin him and then dip him. "Blaine," Kurt whined with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" Blaine asked him with a smile, he leaned in to kiss him.

Lilly giggled from behind the camera she had taken from Kurt and took a picture of her brother and his boyfriend.

Blaine lifted Kurt back up and grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too, you knucklehead," Kurt laughed.

A woman walking by smiled, "Aren't you two adorable."

Kurt blushed and looked over at Blaine who was just smiling proudly.

The woman looked down at Lilly, "Is he your brother?" she said pointing to Kurt.

"Yes he is," Lilly nodded her head.

"Make sure he keeps him around, he looks like a keeper," the woman gave them a wink. "Would you like me to take a picture of the three of you?"

"If you could," Blaine said excitedly. Lilly handed her the camera and she ran over to stand with Blaine and Kurt. They posed one standing beside each other and then a silly one. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," the woman smiled. "Have a nice day," she waved and walked off.

Lilly looked at the pictures and showed Kurt and Blaine. "I like this one." She pointed to the picture with Kurt and Blaine having there arms wrapped around Lilly.

"We should get it framed," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah." He was then quiet on their walk back away from the Navy Pier.

"You alright?" Blaine asked him as he rubbed his thumb on Kurt's hand.

"Yeah fine," Kurt gave a quick nod, "It's just that, you know sometimes I forget that we live in Ohio and I take holding your hand for granted I think. That woman was so nice and I don't know."

"Hey," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand, "I understand. We will be here soon enough and then have the world at our fingertips. And I get to do all of it next to you. I'd say I got a pretty good deal there."

Kurt smiled, "Mr. Anderson you are incredibly sappy."

"I know," Blaine shrugged his shoulder.

Lilly ran over to them, "Look at the boat," she tugged on Blaine's shirt because she knew better than to tug on Kurt's.

"Cool," Blaine said, "Ready for the aquarium?"

"Yes," Lilly nodded her head. When they got to the end of the pier, Blaine hailed a cab and it took them to the aquarium. They walked in and it was big white walls. Blaine pays the admission and they start to look around.

Lilly is excited to see the fish swimming around and she loves the sea otters. Blaine gets excited about the turtles. Kurt just likes seeing his love and sister happy. He does enjoy the jellyfish exhibit too.

When they leave it was time to meet the rest of the Warblers for dinner. They agreed to meet at one of the Gino's East restaurants claiming they had the best pizza anywhere.

Blaine, Kurt, and Lilly walked into the restaurant and were immediately rushed towards the Warblers tables. They were all talking animatedly about their travels through Chicago.

Kurt was telling Thad about their trip to the Navy Pier and talking about how Blaine wanted to have his picture taken in front of the Margaritaville restaurant.

"Hey, Jimmy Buffet is a legend," Blaine interrupted.

"I know honey," Kurt said patted his shoulder and then turned to Thad giving a small shake of his head.

Blaine just smiled and leaned on Kurt, "Well I guess we all know who wanted to have their picture taken with a building."

"That was a very monumental building," Kurt said to him, "The Drake Hotel is one of the last places that Princess Diana stayed before she died."

Blaine looked at him and grinned, "I know, I am just teasing you."

Kurt groaned until he saw the pizza being set down in front of him and his mouth began to water, "Oh my god."

"I know," Blaine said, "Trust me it tastes even better than it looks."

All of the Warblers started to dig in, now they were loud with food surrounding them. It was the perfect way to the end the day.

They all made there way sleepily to the hotel and crashed in their rooms. Blaine was with Kurt and Lilly. Originally Lilly and Kurt were going to take one bed, while Blaine took the other, but Blaine and Kurt were up late talking.

Kurt looked over at the bed and saw his sister in the middle, "Geez, she is such a bed hog."

"You know you could sleep with me," Blaine said to him.

"I could," Kurt said sinking lower into the bed, "I mean we are going to be moving into together."

"We are," Blaine smiled as he moved to lie on top of Kurt. He let his head rest on Kurt's chest, "You are comfy."

Kurt giggled causing Blaine's head to move, "Well I'm glad for that." He let his hand run through Blaine's freshly washed curls. "I like your hair when it's not full of gel."

"It still has stuff in it," Blaine said, "If I don't it looks like a fro thing and I can't even look at myself in the mirror."

"Well I love you hair and all," Kurt smiled.

Blaine lifted his head to stare at Kurt, "You know I am so happy it was me you tapped on the shoulder that day when we first met."

"Well how could I not," Kurt said with a smirk, "With your cute butt I just had to admire, and still do."

Blaine hit him on the arm, "I should be flattered, but I know you are kidding."

"I am not," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I really do think you have a cute butt."

Burying his face into Kurt's chest trying to not wake up Lilly, Blaine chuckled, "Well I suppose my butt thanks you." He wiggled his butt a little.

"Fine, what was the first thing you noticed about me then?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine started to play with the hem of Kurt's shirt, "Your eyes. I thought they were the color of the ocean and looked as if I could get lost swimming in them."

"Oh honey," Kurt gave him a hug, "That has to be the most incredibly romantic thing anyone has ever told me."

"Really?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes, now come up here so I can kiss you," Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm to pull him, when he was finally close enough he pressed their lips together. The kiss began to become more heated as he felt Blaine's tongue enter his mouth.

Blaine pulled away and smiled, "I think I will like living with you." Kurt couldn't stop laughing then.

The next morning, all of the Warblers met downstairs in the lobby wearing their uniforms with Lilly tailing behind wearing a sundress that Kurt had made for her out of some pieces from the thrift store they visit frequently. He was holding her hand when someone walked up to them.

"That's an adorable dress, where did you get it?"

"Oh, I made it," Kurt said to the woman blushing slightly.

The woman smiled, "You did an amazing job, have you ever considered selling them?" she asked him.

Kurt scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know. I just made it."

"You should," the woman said to him, "Here." She pulled out a business card, "If you ever decide to start selling them give me a call." The woman then walked off quickly as she had somewhere to be.

Staring at the business card in his hands, Kurt was speechless.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked him worriedly.

"Look at what she handed me," Kurt said showing Blaine, "Look!"

Blaine smiled and watched as his boyfriend light up with dreams in his eyes. "I told you anything you put your mind too is possible." He kissed him on the side of the head.

The Warblers went to the venue where Nationals is being held and all of them were amazed. It was a beautiful building, inside and out.

"Wow," Lilly said with wide eyes.

"I know," Kurt said swinging their hands which were clung together to make sure she didn't get lost.

"Got yourself a little cheerleader," a guy from maybe another team said with a laugh. Kurt had assumed he was, but he didn't have on a costume like other schools did.

"Yeah," Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest.

The guy standing off to the side laughed, "I think it's cool."

"Cooper?" Blaine said with wide eyes.

The guy smiled, "The one and only baby bro!" He wrapped his arms around Blaine hugging him tight, "Now this must be the one and only Kurt and Lilly."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if asking if this was all true. Blaine gave him a nod and laughed. "I guess we are."

"You didn't tell me your brother was coming," Jeff jumped excitedly, "Hi Coop."

"I didn't know," Blaine shrugged, "What are you doing here Cooper?"

"I heard you were here and I was doing a callback around here," Cooper waved his arms, "So here I am."

Lilly looked at him for a moment, "You are Blaine's older brother?"

"I sure am Miss Lilly," Cooper smiled at her.

"You called me what Blaine does," Lilly said giving him a look, "I think I like you."

Blaine started laughing and patted his brother on the back, "Well I guess you got Lilly's seal of approval."

Wes walked over to them and looked at Cooper who gave him a wave, and then looked back at his group, "Alright, we are all checked in and going twenty fourth, which means we aren't going until the afternoon."

"That's almost last," Nick groaned.

"Which is fine," Wes glared at him.

David realized he should speak up, "How about we watch some performances and then eat some lunch."

"Good idea," Blaine gave a nod, "Cooper said he is buying."

Cooper looked up, "Wait, hey."

They watched some of the schools perform and then went out for lunch. Cooper did pay and he got well acquainted with Lilly, which surprised Kurt and Blaine since they were opposites.

Making their way back to the venue, Kurt realized Lilly couldn't go back with them.

"I'll watch her," Cooper shrugged.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who laughed. "She will be fine," Blaine said to him, "Let's go rock that stage."

"Okay," Kurt kneeled down, "Make sure you listen to Cooper and don't give him a hard time."

"Why would I give him a hard time?" Lilly said with a grin.

Blaine leaned down and gave Lilly a hug, "Please be in my life forever."

Lilly giggled as she hugged Blaine. She took Cooper's hand and they went to find their seats.

The Warblers walked to the back and waited for their turn. Kurt held on tight to Blaine's hand. They were now on deck and it was crazy to think about the past year he had and honestly none of it would have been possible without Blaine.

Kurt leaned over and captured Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine was surprised, but kissed him back quickly. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine looked at him, "What was that for?"

"For just being you," Kurt smiled, "Thank you."

Blaine just smiled back at him, "I love you."

And with that the Warblers went on stage singing their set, thus being the first all boys a capella group to win first place at Nationals.

The Warblers celebrated in Wes, David, Thad, and Trent's hotel room. They were singing and dancing around happily, and eating all of the room service desserts they could order.

The ride home was a happier one. They had their massive trophy sitting in the front of the bus strapped in. All of the Warblers were talking to each other and Lilly was bouncing in her seat planning in her head for when they moved there at the end of the summer.

Cooper had to leave as soon as they did, since he had to get back to work in L.A. Lilly was sad to see him go, but he promised to come when Blaine graduated and visit as often as he could.

When they finally got back to Westerville, they all took off running with their studying for finals. Lilly claimed that Kurt was boring since he was busy with his studying. He had to take a few nights off to make sure get had it all memorized.

Finally on the last day, Kurt closed his blue book and handed it to the teacher leaving the room. He had just finished. He was done with high school forever. It was one of the most fulfilling feelings in the world.

The Warblers held a small party in their room and had their ceremonial passing to the new council which happened to be Nick, Thad, and Jeff. Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, and Flint were the seniors of the group. They danced, sang, laughed, and told stories reminiscing on memories of there times together.

Kurt had gotten Clara to sit for him tonight and Lilly wasn't exactly excited to miss the celebration, but she understood her brother needed his time too.

They all celebrated into about two in the morning when their teacher chaperone said they need to leave. Blaine went back to Kurt's apartment that night and they celebrated themselves into the early morning.

About a week later, Kurt was wearing a dark red robe with his graduation hat on his head. Blaine came walking over to him, wearing the very same. Dalton's boys wore the dark red robes, while the girls from Crawford were wearing dark blue ones. They combined graduations since they were small class sizes.

"Ready to graduate?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Am I ever," Kurt said with a sigh of relief.

Kurt knew his sister was in the audience, so were the New Directions since their graduation wasn't until tomorrow. Cooper with Blaine's parents were out in the audience as well.

All of the graduates got in line in alphabetical order and walked into the auditorium. Since there class was small, they had their ceremony in the auditorium at Cornerstone's Performing Arts Center.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked up on the stage and received his diploma. He gave a wave and most of the graduates stood up clapping for him. Kurt clapped the loudest as he realized just how amazing his boyfriend was.

When it came time for Kurt to walk up, he heard his name and then shouts were heard loud and clear. He received his diploma with a smile and then looked out in the crowd. He saw Lilly standing on her chair, all of the New Directions clapping for him, Cooper and Blaine's family, the Warblers, and even some of his friends that he met in his classes.

This was it, Kurt knew it. He had made it. Life was wonderful and he was about to begin his life with Blaine and Lilly. He knew it would be a wonderful life.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**  
_Five years later…_   
**

"Lilly!" Blaine called down the short hallway of the apartment they had lived in since they came to Chicago, "We need to go."

"Coming," Lilly said walking out of her room. She was now a growing sixteen year old young woman. She also happened to be just about as tall as Blaine, which she teased him constantly for.

Blaine smoothed his hair down one more time and grabbed his keys.

"You are nervous," Lilly grinned.

"Yes, I so am, now can we get going," Blaine said pushing her out the door, "Or we are going to be late and Kurt hates it when we are late."

Lilly pushed him away, "He hates it when you are late." Blaine gave her a look. "Alright fine, and we aren't going to be late, knowing my brother he is running late himself."

Blaine reached into his pocket and felt the small box which he had bought well over five months ago, but didn't decide until today to ask Kurt. They quickly made their way to venue where the fashion show was going to be at.

The fashion show was showing off works of Kurt and some of his fellow graduates. They had pooled their skills together and decided to start their own line of clothing. It was hard on the bills for awhile, but they have seemed to grow steadily as a business.

They were holding a fashion show to preview their looks on the Magnificent Mile which still astounded him. Kurt woke up in the night still unconvinced that people loved his designs so much, until Blaine made him go back to sleep reassuring him that they did.

Blaine and Lilly made their way to show and excitedly look upon something wonderful. "Look at these colors," Lilly said pointing to the stage. Currently, Lilly had her heart set on teaching, which was something she had become very passionate about over the past few years. She still played the piano constantly, and wants to keep playing her entire life, teaching has been inspiring her lately.

Blaine was working on an off-broadway production of a musical which wasn't the greatest job, but he loved performing. And when he wasn't performing, he usually taught at some workshops for kids and had even considered to go back to school for teaching.

Kurt and Blaine had discussed moving to New York for the past couple of years, but they were going to wait until Lilly graduated and see where his new line of clothing goes first. They thought it was the best option.

Blaine walked up to Joanna, who was a fellow designer of Kurt's, "Hey Jo, where is my wonderful boyfriend?"

"Freaking out backstage," Joanna laughed, "You can probably catch him if you just stand in one place long enough."

"And is everything set for afterwards?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Joanna smiled wide, "Oh yes. I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Blaine said as Joanna ran off yelling about someone's scarf being on backwards.

Lilly spotted Kurt and pulled Blaine over to her brother. "You two made it," Kurt hugged them both. "It has been crazy, but I think we got it all."

Blaine watched his boyfriend work. He had to admit he found it quite attractive, "Well I think you got this all under control then?"

"I hope so," Kurt said looking down at his clipboard and then he gasped, "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Rebecca didn't check in, that means she isn't here," Kurt groaned, "Oh no, we are missing a model now."

"I'm right here Kurt," Rebecca appeared at his side, "And I did check in with you."

Kurt looked at his clipboard and brought his closer to his face, "Oh god, I need glasses."

"One step at a time old man," Lilly teased. Kurt just glared at his sister.

"How about we find a spot and watch the gorgeous fashion Kurt helped designed," Blaine suggested. He gave Kurt a quick kiss, "See you afterwards love."

Blaine and Lilly found a spot to stand. It was quite crowded and some of the people in the audience weren't even sure what was going on.

When the show started it was amazing to see all of the fashions from Kurt's books and his friend's ideas come to life. They also chose their models to be their friends and family instead of paying professionals.

Blaine and Lilly applauded at the end and then snuck around the back to prepare for Blaine's surprise.

Kurt and fellow designers were taking their bow when Blaine walked onto the stage. He took the microphone from the host and smiled over at Kurt, "This is going to be quite embarrassing."

Kurt just stared at him and saw Lilly standing off to the side giving him a wave.

"I met this man about six years ago on a staircase, I then proceeded to sing him a song called Teenage Dream," Blaine turned to the audience, "I know it caused quite the distraction at school." The people in the audience laughed.

"Kurt, you were my friend, then my best friend, and finally after months of pining, my boyfriend. I look into your eyes every morning when we wake up and I have to tell myself every day that you chose me. We both constantly remind ourselves this, I know it sounds nuts."

Blaine was finally standing in front of Kurt, who had a tear falling down his face. "Here is the thing Mr. Hummel, I seem to have falling in love with you and I can't get up. So I have a question for you, will you do the honor or becoming a Mr. Hummel-Anderson with me?" Handing the microphone off to Joanna, Blaine dug the box out of his pocket getting down one knee, and opening the box for Kurt to see.

Kurt covered his face with his hands and tried to hide himself, "Oh my god, yes. Yes of course I want to marry you."

Blaine smiled wildly and stood up placing the ring on Kurt's finger. "Perfect." The audience cheered with delight that he said yes.

Kurt asked for the microphone, "You know, if he had waited maybe ten minutes." He pulled a small box from his pocket, "I would have asked him the same thing."

Lilly was laughing from the side of the stage holding her side.

Blaine and Kurt both looked at her. "Wait, you told her?" "You told her?"

Kurt just smiled and opened the box, "What about Mr. Anderson, fancy Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Yes," Blaine laughed. Kurt took the ring out and placed it on Blaine's hand.

Lilly walked over and put her arms around them, "My brothers, ladies and gentlemen!" The audience gave another cheer for them.


End file.
